You're All I Have
by Natz95
Summary: AU fic set fours years after high school graduation, what happens when a tragedy strikes the perfect family, Naley with lots of Brucas and some Jeyton
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is an AU story future fic about a tragedy that strikes a family and how they cope with it, don't worry there will be no fatalities! And just need to say Haley and Nathan are married just like on the show and have a baby boy the story continues on four years from there.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, its characters or any of its story lines they are all by the wonderful Mark Schwahn and the WB/CW I do own my own plot though

Enjoy reading…

You're All I Have

Chapter One

Sun sets on a beautiful day

17:30

She grabbed her ringing cell phone from where it lay on the couch; looking hastily at the caller ID she smiled when she saw the name.

"Hey I'll be there in a minute…I know I'm already ten minutes late, there's just so much traffic everywhere…k I'll cya soon,"

She tossed her cell into her bag as she made her way through her messy house, grabbing her keys she checked her image in the mirror by the front door one last time before she ran out of the front door and climbed into her car.

Susan Robinson was a woman of many talents, one of the youngest lawyers at her firm; she was a hard working, high achieving, feisty young woman who wasn't afraid to reach for what she wanted.

Since moving to California from her family's humble abode in Austin Texas, she was the one in her family that strived for more, wanting to be better than the rest and she had definitely achieved that much.

Pulling out of her driveway of her spacious Sacramento home she rounded the corner and sped quickly along the long winding road, she always loved to drive, the feel of the wind blowing against her face, the feeling of being free, the feeling that she could escape. She smiled to her self, life was good.

She pulled onto the long winding road, she was just above the speed limit but she needed to get there on time, Matt was always going on at her for showing up late and usually she proved him wrong and came early but today when she was finally meeting his parents, she decided to go out with the girls the night before and had unfortunately slept in till four o clock when she had been rudely awoken from her sleep by her shrilling cell phone.

Now an hour later with a healthy glow thanks to her foundation and a stylish pair of Gucci sunglasses she was ready the face the world, and maybe even Matt's parents.

The shrill of her phone once again brought her out of her revere and she quickly looked down at the bag in the seat beside her to find her it vibrating from the phone.

Keeping her eyes on the road she took one hand of the leather steering wheel and awkwardly started to try and unzip her bag in vain hopes of trying to get to the shrilling phone, after many moments she finally gave in to the bag and turned her attention back onto the road, but the constant shrilling kept her at her nerves ends till frustration gave out and she started trying to unzip her bag once more, the zip of the bag gave in to her as she quickly unzipped the bag and dug around for her phone, holding the tiny object triumphantly she flipped in over to answer.

"Hello?" Her voice was met with the endless dial tone.

She groaned in annoyance all her efforts for nothing, throwing her phone back onto the seat she went back to driving but soon enough the shrilling of her cell phone echoed through the car.

Groaning she reached for the phone once more.

"Susan Robinson," She bit out. "Sorry Frank…what the Smithson case? Yeah that's on your desk…who-"

She shrieked as she unknowingly sped over a speed bump, her phone toppled out of her hand.

"Damn," She muttered as she reached out a hand to try and search for it, her boss although a kind and gracious man was not someone Susan would particularly like to keep hanging on the phone.

She hand found nothing but carpet, sighing she diverted her attention away from the road and bent to try and find the phone,

"Where the hell is it?" She kept muttering.

A loud beep suddenly echoed through her ears.

Her head darted up quickly at the sound, she found herself on the run down bridge, which was part of her usual route from home, on the wrong side of the road and a black SUV was coming straight at her.

Her survival instincts took over as her hastily grabbed the steering wheel forcing her wheels to screech loudly as she tried to steer the Cadillac to the other side of the road. Just missing the SUV she swerved and quickly skidded to a halt.

She tried to calm her breathing, thinking of what she had just narrowly avoided, she looked back onto the road and she watched in horror as the black SUV veered off the bridge and almost like the sound of a wave crashing down she heard the SUV toppled into the river below.

"Oh my god!"

Shock struck her for a moment, making her unable to move, suddenly her senses came back to her, tearing her hands away from the death grip she had on the wheel, she jumped of the car and ran across to the verge of the bridge which had crumbled on impact with the SUV.

"Oh my god," Susan stared down into the river where air bubbles surfaced and the ripples from the sudden impact echoed through the water. There was no sight of the car.

All around the scene people halted in their own cars curious and horror struck at the scene before them.

Her feet seemed to take on a life of their own as they sprinted back to the car; she quickly rummaged around the floor of the front seat, the silver object which had been the cause of all this disaster her hands easily found.

Flipping it open she dialled those three important numbers.

"There's been an accident…"

* * *

9:30

"Jaydyn Luke Scott!" Haley's voiced echoed through the house,

She moved from room to room waddling along trying to find her long lost son, finally reaching the last of the five bedroom house and still seeing no sign of her four year old son, her eyebrows furrowed in worry and she placed a hand on the small of her back from the aching back pain.

"Jay!" She called out once more but a reply never came, the only sounds were the bubbly voices from the TV.

Waddling down the stairs as fast as she could, she quickly made her way through to the kitchen, tears spilled down her face, her heart hammered in her chest, she couldn't lose her son.

"Jay!" She cried out through sobs, her hormones getting the best of her normally calm self.

Haley quickly grabbed her phone of the island and quickly made her out to the living room.

She flipped her phone and dialling the number from heart she stood there as her sobs got louder waiting for him to pick up.

Laughter echoed through the doorway.

Startled by the voices Haley rushed to the front door, phone still clasped by her ear.

"Hello?" His voice echoed into her ear

"Nathan?" She cried into the phone.

"Honey why are you on the phone to me, I'm right here,"

Haley looked up from the phone to find her husband and her best friend standing at the front door.

Nathan's phone was pressed to his ear, his face a portrayal of confusion and amusement which turned to concern when he saw her tear streaked face.

"Mommy!"

Haley heart constricted at the voice, she looked down to Nathan's side to find her little son looking at her with worry.

"Baby!" Haley rushed to the boy holding him as tight as she could considering her large protruding tummy.

Jaydyn stroked him mom's hair as fresh sobs escaped her.

"Haley? Sweetie what's going on?" Nathan asked sweetly

At the sound of his voice Haley let go of her son, coming face to face with her husband, her sobs were quickly replaced with anger, which emanated off her.

Nathan hastily took a step back.

"You! I cannot believe you! I've been worried sick that some rapist had come and taken my son away, and all this time you had taken him with you?? And you couldn't even leave a note? You couldn't call to let me know?"

"Rapist?"

"Don't talk to me or I swear Nathan Scott you won't know what hit you!"

"Hal-"

"Don't you start with me!"

Haley slowly bent down and awkwardly picked up her son.

"The doctor said you weren't allowed to pick up Jaydyn!" Lucas exclaimed

"I can do whatever the hell I want to, that's what everyone else does in this house and if you want breakfast from here Lucas Scott you better stop telling me what to do!"

Haley waddled back to the kitchen, Jaydyn's confused face bobbed up and down over Haley's shoulder, Lucas and Nathan shrugged both just as mystified by the situation as the young boy.

"Man, she has you whipped!" Lucas exclaimed when Haley's figure could be seen no more.

"Oh yeah cause you were standing up to her!"

"I ain't married to her! I'm just her best friend…on the days I claim her that is"

"Just think only two more weeks and she'll be back to Haley Scott the sweet and lovely woman I was married to."

"Man you know she would kick your ass if she ever heard that!"

"Yeah tell me about it, and the scary part is the fact she could actually kick my ass!"

Lucas laughed.

"Headline news Nathan Scott Shooting Guard of the LA Lakers has been squashed to death by his eight and half month pregnant wife,"

They both laughed as Lucas made their way to the kitchen and Nathan went for his shower.

"I can't believe he would do that! I mean how am I supposed to know that he's taking Jay with you guys? Luke you could have left a note!"

"Haley I don't even live here!"

"So!"

Lucas sighed it was pointless trying to fight back with Haley and a pregnant Haley at that!

Twenty minutes had gone by when a showered Nathan dressed impeccably in a black Armani suit appeared at the doorway.

Silently he motioned to Luke.

"She still crazy?" He mouthed; Lucas meanwhile just shook his head before he started playing with his little nephew.

"Come here my little baby! Mommy loves you so much, now come let's make you some pancakes," Haley exclaimed seeing her husband staring at her from the doorway, but before she could pick up her son Lucas scooped up the little boy.

"Hales, how many times! You're not allowed to pick Jay up!" Lucas warned

Haley heaved a great sigh, "Luke-"

"No don't Luke me! Now Jayman and I here are going to the living room, you guys have issues!"

Little Jaydyn giggled in Lucas' arms as he plopped the little boy on his shoulder before they walked out.

Haley unable to divert her attention elsewhere turned back to stirring the thick mixture.

A pair of strong muscular arms wrapped around her shoulders and soft kisses peppered her neck.

"Nathan…" Haley moaned traces of anger still evident.

"Baby, I'm sorry he woke up early and wanted to come with me,"

"Then why couldn't you just leave me a note then, anything Nathan?"

"I just forgot, I'm sorry, I know why you'd be upset,"

Haley sighed, giving into his charming ways.

"Just remember next time okay?"

"Okay baby, now how's my other little baby doing?" Nathan crouched down in front of his wife and placed his head gently on her protruding stomach.

"Hey boo," Nathan cooed as he lightly kissed her belly circling his arms around as much as he could around her waist.

"Nathan we have to stop calling the baby boo!" Haley smiled.

"What's wrong with boo? Our own son picked out the special name,"

"After watching Monsters Inc!"

"So! It's a cool name," Nathan turned his attention back to Haley's tummy, "don't listen to you mommy you're my baby boo!"

Placing another kiss Nathan straightened up and brought his hand to gently cup Haley's face,

"I love you," He whispered softly,

"I love you too baby,"

Nathan brought his lips to his wife's massaging her soft luscious lips against his own, after a moment or so Nathan traced the shape of her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance, Haley replied opening her mouth caressing his tongue with her own, at long last they pulled away silly smiles playing across they're faces as they gasped for air.

"I have to go; Joe called about some last minute interview with some magazine and then I got practise till six"

"Wait, but what about Brooke? She's coming in from New York today"

"Well Luke could take you and Jay,"

"Luke? Try mentioning the idea to him; see how physco he'll go!"

Nathan laughed, "Hey even if he doesn't want to see the girl he screwed over and hasn't seen in four years, you! Haley James Scott can make him go, just use some of those pregnant PMS powers of yours,"

"Hmm…maybe I will," Haley said with a smirk.

"That's my girl," Nathan kissed her on the cheek before he headed out of the kitchen, "I'll see you tonight Hales,"

"Wait! Don't you want to eat?"

"I'll pick something up! I'm already late,"

Haley waddled out of the kitchen, a smirk playing on her face.

"Oh Lucas!"

17:00

"I can't believe you've actually managed to drag me to the airport to pick up Brooke!"

"Oh come on Luke it's been four years!"

"Four years too soon! If you don't remember the last time, when I cheated on her with Peyton and she slapped me across the face and told me to go to hell before she ran away to New York,"

"Well you did kind of deserve it,"

Lucas shot her a glare,

"And I thought I was the PMSing pregnant woman!" Haley chuckled.

Lucas turned his attention back to scan the arrivals gate, Haley quickly turned back in her to check on Jaydyn who was curled up asleep in the pushchair.

"Why is she coming anyway?"

"You know why she's here, she's wanted to come down in time for the birth, she was never there for Jaydyn's,"

"So let me get this straight, she skipped out on the nine months of holding your hair while you threw up, getting used to your disgusting cravings and you crazy, crazy mood swings and gets to go straight to the baby bit?"

"Excuse me?"

"I meant she missed the lovely nine months you had with that amazing pregnancy glow, the scans, and the wonderful shopping and only gets the baby bit?"

"Thank you, best nine months of my life," Haley said with a fake smile.

"Tutormom!" a shrill voice shrieked from in front of them,

Lucas and Haley both turned to take in the site of Brooke Davis in all her glamour hurling herself towards them, clad in a black mini skirt with a maroon blouse and black pumps, she practically squealed as she ran up to Haley and wrapped her slender arms around her.

"Oh my god you're like the size of a whale!" Brooke shrieked as she finally released Haley from her death grip.

"Excuse me?"

Lucas snorted nearby.

Brooke jerked her head towards the direction of the familiar noise, noticing Lucas for the first time.

"What the hell do you think your doing here?!" Lucas' eyes mirrored her look of horror; she turned back to Haley pointing an accusatory finger. "You brought HIM here!"

Haley quickly stepped back in shock.

"I…uh…well…Brooke honey,"

"I cannot believe you just called her honey! She called you a whale for God's sake!" Lucas interrupted, "When I call you that, you always kick my ass!"

"I did not call her a whale! I can't believe your calling her a whale!"

"You called her a whale first!"

"Well at least pregnant women don't kick my ass!"

"Oh god, come baby lets go get something to drink for mamma, maybe a shot of whisky, I mean coffee," Haley muttered as she slowly pushed Jaydyn, who had woken up from the noise and was staring curiously at his uncle and the funny woman, towards the mini Starbucks.

"Mommy you gone pee pee!" Jaydyn exclaimed loudly.

Brooke and Lucas turned to face Haley at the peculiar revelation, her back was to the couple as she ordered from the counter, Jaydyn pointed and laughed at the wet puddle by his mother's feet.

"What the…?" Brooke muttered dumbstruck at the sight, Lucas stood there his jaw wide open.

"Oh my god!" They both said in unison.

"Haley! Your water just broke!" Lucas screamed as he and Brooke raced towards her.

People all around them gazed in horror at Haley.

"Ya think?!" Haley muttered sarcastically,

"What're you doing here then?!" Brooke practically yelled.

"Just thought I'd get a chocolate chip cookie while I'm here, plus its fine the contractions haven't started yet,"

"Haley come on we're going,"

Brooke grabbed her arm forcefully dragging her away from the counter and towards the exit. Lucas quickly wheeled the pushchair ahead of them with Jaydyn joyfully cheering on the antics from his seat.

"Oh no, please just one cookie, come on Brooke this is totally mean! I'm the pregnant woman! Leave me alone! Lucas wait till I get my hands on you, how dare you take me away from my cookie!"

17:20

"I want my damn cookie!" Haley screamed in the middle of her contractions.

Lucas patted her gently on her back with one hand, while he held Jaydyn in the other.

Haley turned to face him and gave him an evil glare.

"Mommy's not happy is she?" Lucas whispered to his nephew.

"Can we have a doctor here!? My friend's water just broke!" Brooke yelled as they waddled through the double doors of the hospital entrance.

Two nurses rushed to their side placing her in a wheelchair, they quickly took her away in the direction of the maternity ward.

Brooke and Lucas with Jaydyn in his arms followed close by.

Moments later Haley lay on the bed surrounded by four other mothers to be, all panting and breathing hard.

"That was quick, you're ten centimetres dilated." The nurse informed with a bright smile.

"Whoa what happened to Braxton Hicks and all that crap?!" Haley asked in alarm

"You telling me she's having the baby now?!" Brooke squealed.

"She's meant to be due in two weeks!" Lucas exclaimed

"Well it looks like you'll baby will be coming in no time! Let me just go find the doctor quickly!"

"Argh!" Haley screamed as another painful contraction hit her.

"Hello my name's Doc-"

"Get this baby out of me!" Haley screamed as another wave of pain hir.

"Okay we'll just be taking you into the delivery room now,"

"Push Haley, just one more time,"

"I don't wanna push!" Haley screeched out, her hair clung to her head in sweat and she sat there panting, trying to breathe

"Come on breathe in and breathe out!" Brooke stuttered wincing in pain at the death grip her hand was being subjected to.

"Don't tell me how to breathe!"

"Can I tell you to stop breaking my hand?" Brooke muttered under her breath

"Where's Luke gone?!"

"He's phoning Nathan and he's looking after Jay,"

"I want my husband!" Haley cried

"One more push now Haley!" The doctor calmed said.

Haley heaved, and pushed as hard she could, clamping tightly to Brooke's hand.

A wail echoed through the delivery room.

"Congratulations Haley, It's a girl," The doctor proclaimed.

Tears of joy sprung to her eyes as she gazed at the tiny baby, Brooke pulled her in hugging her from the side, tears spring from her eyes also.

18:30

Haley lay dozing on the bed, Lucas and Brooke, with Jaydyn asleep on her lap, sat either side watching silently, while baby boo lay in the little cot nearby.

"Why hasn't Nathan come yet?" Brooke whispered breaking the blissful silence.

Lucas stared at her a moment, wondering if she really was having a civilised conversation with him or if it was just the figment of his imagination.

"Lucas!"

"I dunno, I called him when she was in labour, he said he was on his way, but it's been ages and Nate wouldn't miss out on this," He finally muttered.

"Have you tried calling him again?"

"I call him a about ten minutes ago but he ain't picking up, it's saying the cell is turned off,"

"He must be out of service or something,"

"Yeah maybe,"

Silence resumed the room.

Brooke smoothed down sleeping Jaydyn's head a small smile on her face.

"He's such an angel," She whispered

"Yeah I know, baby boo's an angel too," Lucas whispered back with a smile.

They both sat there staring into each others eyes, not wanting to pass away the special moment.

"Mr. Scott?"

Lucas and Brooke jerked their heads towards the door.

Two tall, well built men stood there dressed in cop's uniforms.

"I'm Detective DeCruz and this is Detective Williams, may we speak to you outside Sir?"

Lucas stood there momentarily in shock, but then giving Brooke a look of utter confusion he stepped outside with the Detectives.

Brooke's heart thumped in her chest and her mind buzzed wondering of all the possible explanations.

After a few minutes Lucas entered back into, his face was pale.

Brooke opened her mouth to question him but he cut her short.

"There's been an accident…"

Hope you enjoyed that, please send review and let me know what you think, whether you hated it, liked it, or thought it could improve all constructive criticisms are welcome. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I just want to say thanks for all the amazing reviews, I was going to post this chapter at the weekend, but I thought that would be very cruel especially after leaving it at such a cliff hanger.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, any of its characters or storylines they all belong to the amazingly talents Mark Schwahn and the WB/CW I do however own my own plot!

Enjoy reading…

You're All I Have

Chapter Two

Bring Me to Life

"_There's been an accident,"_

He lay there in silence, motionless, oblivious to the world, while tubes surrounded him, and many different machines controlled every aspect of his life.

Dark bruises covered the left side of his face and a long gash stretched across from his left eye to his temple.

A long white bandage adorned his head, covering his dark locks and matching his deathly pale face, his left arm hung limply in a sling.

Lucas gazed at Nathan through the large glass window which lay between him and his brother; he couldn't take his eyes away from the horrific image, he had only once seen his brother like this, as quickly as the thought came, the images of Nathan slamming into the side of the race track, five years before played vividly in his mind.

"Mr. Scott?"

Lucas came out of his revere and turned to face the friendly doctor who was striding towards him.

"Hello I'm Dr. Roberts," The doctor said with a warm smile.

Lucas gave him a slight nod in return.

"We had to call you to identify Nathan here, we were unable to contact Mr. Scott's wife, little did we know she was just a floor away," The doctor smiled sadly at the young man who was clearly bewildered by the situation.

Lucas gave a short smile in return; the events which had led him to be standing there at that very moment quickly came back to him.

Flashback

"_What's going on...? Lucas?" Brooke's eyebrows furrowed in worry, she quickly stood up, lifting the sleeping Jaydyn securely in her arms as she made her way over to him._

_He looked away from Brooke unable to see the worry and concern that filled her eyes, looking quickly over at his best friend who was still lay, sleeping peacefully on the bed, his gaze finally came to rest on the young boy curled up in Brooke's arms._

_Jaydyn Lucas Scott was the exact replica of his father, from his love for basketball and his charming lovable ways to his startlingly intense blue eyes and his shiny black locks. Jaydyn was Nathan to a T._

_Tears quickly sprung to Lucas' eyes as he gazed at the innocent boy he had come to love as his own._

"_Some stupid woman was in her car, she was on the phone and driving at the same time, and then she said the phone slipped out of her hands so she bent down to get it, her car went on to the other side of the road, but she didn't realise," Lucas stopped short his ramble almost afraid to go on._

_Brooke looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue, the fear was etched across her pretty face._

"_Lucas," She cajoled after a moment had passed and he still stood there frozen._

_Lucas looked at her, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He couldn't say it because he knew if he did then somehow it would be all the more real and not some horrid nightmare._

"_He didn't see her coming until it was too late," His voice was almost a whisper but Brooke's heart wrenched at the words, she clutched the small boy closer to her. "He swerved out the way so he wouldn't hit her but he lost control of the car and... he went off the bridge," Lucas choked out._

_Brooke gasped, horror struck at his words._

"_Oh god!" She cried as fresh tears rolled freely down her face. "Where is he? What's going on? He's not…?"_

"_No!" Lucas cried, he couldn't allow his mind to think of that possibility._

"_Oh thank God!" She exclaimed._

"_They said he was alive, but he's in pretty bad shape, he's in intensive care, I have to go with them and identify him, check all his details,"_

"_I should come too,"_

"_No, Haley's gonna wake up soon, sh-she's gonna worry if we leave her alone plus we can't take Jay with us," _

_Brooke nodded at his reasoning, although it hurt a little at the rejection._

_Lucas stroked the top of Jay's head._

"_I'll let you know how he's doing as soon as I can, just... stay here and don't worry," Lucas gave her one last look before he turned to walk out._

"_Lucas?" He quickly turned back to face her, "Should I tell her?"_

_Lucas' looked over at the small, fragile woman lying on the bed._

"_She'll have to know sometime," Lucas replied sadly before he made his way out._

_Brooke stood there clutching to Jay as more tears rolled down her face._

End of Flashback

Lucas turned back to face to Doctor.

"How is he?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Mr. Scott, but Nathan is extremely lucky to survive, an accident of this nature would usually result in death,"

Lucas' breath caught at the words.

"But saying that Nathan is in pretty bad shape, although it could've been worse, he had a dislocated shoulder which we were able to set back into place during surgery. We also believe he received a heavy blow to the left side of his head when the car hit the side of the bridge but unfortunately we won't be able to properly assess the extent of his head injury until he wakes up. He's in a comatose state." The Doctor finished with a sigh; it was probably one of the worst parts of his job, delivering the bad news.

"When will he wake up?"

The Doctor gave Lucas a sad smile.

"That's up to Nathan," Lucas nodded, turning to look back at the lone figure of his brother lying there.

He wished more than ever he could wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

Brooke had managed to sit back on the chair; she had been pacing around for at least an hour when finally her legs had grown tired and the stress from the day as well as jet lag finally seemed to envelope her.

She gazed at her best friend dozing on the bed; never in a million years did she think that any of this could happen.

Coming to California was meant to have been a holiday, a chance to be with people she hadn't seen in years, the same people she had come to call her family, but this day, which started off so well, ended in such disaster she almost didn't want the tomorrow to come, although she couldn't honestly see how things could get any worse.

Her thoughts drifted to Lucas, almost two hours had drifted by and still there was no sight of him.

_No news has to be good news _she tried to reassure herself.

She had expected to see Lucas while she was in town, she was staying at Nathan and Haley's house after all, but never in the world did she think she would have to talk to him again let alone have conversations and even comfort him.

Her thoughts drifted back as the bundle in her arms started to stir.

Brooke jerked in surprise.

Brooke Davis wasn't the type of person who was very fond of kids and never usually knew what to do with them, so when Lucas placed the sleeping child in her arms she felt a little awkward at first holding someone so small and vulnerable but soon it almost came as second nature to her.

Jaydyn's eyes slowly opened, blinking away the last remnants of sleep, he brought a hand to rub his face and opened his mouth with a big yawn.

He looked around the room he didn't recognise, fear started to creep into the child.

Jaydyn looked up to the unfamiliar face of Brooke Davis, who although with tired eyes, plastered a big smile across her face.

Tears welled up in his own eyes, he wanted his mommy and daddy, and he let out a loud screeching wail as tears quickly fell from his eyes.

"Oh God," Brooke muttered, as she slowly and awkwardly tried to soothe the young child, rocking him in her arms.

"Hey Jay! I'm your Aunt Brooke!" She exclaimed to the boy.

He stopped his screeching and looked curiously at her face.

"Mommy!" He wailed a moment later when all interest had passed.

Brooke desperately tried to quieten the child but her efforts were in vain.

Soon Haley started to stir from her slumber.

"Baby?" She whispered still half asleep.

Jaydyn's cries stopped at the sound of her voice, looking over to the bed he found his mother lying there; hastily the little boy scrambled away from Brooke's arms and launched himself unsuccessfully onto the bed.

Brooke quickly went over and lifted the boy up, placing him in his mother's arms. Haley kissed the child and wrapped her arms around him.

"Jay baby you're not afraid of you're Aunt Brooke are you?" Haley whispered gently. "You talk to her all the time on the phone! And all those pretty pictures we have at home,"

Jaydyn quickly nodded his head as he recognised his infamous Aunt Brooke, but then shyness crept in and he quickly buried his head into his mother's chest.

Brooke smiled at the interaction between the two.

"Hey Tutormom," Brooke whispered

"Hey Tigger," Haley softly whispered back.

"How ya feeling?"

"Like I just had a baby," Haley smiled at Brooke

It was almost like the calm before the storm.

"Where is everyone? I thought I'd at least have over five people!"

Brooke smiled, but her insides were churning, she took a deep breath.

"Haley…honey, something's happened," Brooke said quietly, taking her hand.

Haley's head shot up at the words, her heart starting thumping as her mind went through all the possibilities.

"My baby?" Haley asked in alarm.

"No, no, Haley, you're baby's fine," Brooke quickly assured her not realising she would jump to that conclusion.

Haley was about to give a sigh of relief, but the look on Brooke's face made her feel otherwise.

"Well then what's going on? Jay's right here," She muttered trying to connect the pieces together.

Suddenly realisation dawned.

"Brooke, where's my husband?"

* * *

"Lucas!" She cried.

Lucas looked up from where he was talking to the doctor.

Tears streamed down Haley's face as she came hurtling towards him, her hair lay in a mess of curls and her hospital gown clung to her, making her seem much more vulnerable and fragile than the Haley James-Scott he knew.

He spotted Brooke coming up from behind her, Jaydyn in her arms; she shrugged when they're eyes met.

Haley James-Scott was a force to be handled with especially when it came to the ones she loved.

"Hales," He cajoled trying to wrap his arms around her, he wanted to calm her down. She needed to be strong if she was going to witness the horror that lay behind that hospital room.

"Lucas let go of me! I need to see him!" Haley screamed fighting his efforts away, but he held tightly onto her waiting for her to calm down.

"Hal-"

"Please…Luke…I need to see him," She sobbed as she clung on to him desperately.

Lucas nodded silently; he grabbed her arm and led her down the hallway, Brooke and Jaydyn followed close behind.

As they were about to reach the room, Lucas stopped short.

"Lu-" Her words faltered at the look of his face, there was a sense of melancholy there that she had never before seen.

Lucas quickly grabbed both of her arms and held her still.

"Hales, you need to be calm, he's stable but they're keeping an eye on him, his injuries look worse than they actually are, he's in a comatose state and they don't know when he'll wake up,"

More tears streaked down the sides of her face, it was all she could do not let out the wailing sobs that threatened to escape.

Lucas quickly turned his attention to Brooke who stood there looking pale and in shock.

"Could you wait out here with Jay?" Brooke nodded, half relieved she didn't have to see what lay behind the white doors.

Fortunately the large glass window had been covered with blinds allowing no prying eyes to see through.

Lucas laced one hand with Haley's while the other gripped the door handle.

He took in a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"Oh God!" Haley shrieked as she saw the sight before her.

She took a step back, horrified at the sight and quickly buried her head in Lucas' chest as her body shook with sobs.

"Come on Hales," Lucas quietly soothed as he stroked her hair, "You need to be strong now, Nathan needs you to be strong,"

The words registered in Haley's mind, she quickly tried to calm herself, taking in deep breaths before she slowly pulled away from Lucas.

Slowly she walked towards him, unable to take in the sight, her husband the loving man who only hours ago had kissed her belly and told her he would see her soon, now lay on a hospital bed, tubes going into his body, his face all dark blue on one side.

"Nathan?" She slowly whispered going to his side. "Baby?" Fresh tears slowly trickled down her face.

Haley grabbed his right hand, holding the large palm in her own tiny one; she brought it up to her face and kissed it gently.

"Hey Nate, look at you lying here," She softly exclaimed as she slowly cupped his face with her hand, tracing the bruises and the gash by his eye. "I thought you hated hospitals babe,"

The figure beside her lay motionless, tears kept running down her face.

"Why don't you get up? We can go home…Jay's sitting outside, and I bet he wants to see you," Haley gazed down at him in some hope.

"I bet you'll want to meet the newest addition to our family…baby boo wants to meet her daddy you know!"

Lucas looked at the scene before him his heart wrenched in sympathy while tears ran freely down the sides of his face.

"Nathan?! Honey, please…please come back to us," A small sob escaped Haley as she gripped tightly on to her husband, she clutched onto his hand with one hand while the other supported her forehead as she finally lost her resolve and the floodgates opened wide.

Lucas came rushing to her side, as her body shook violently from the loud sobs. He held tightly on to her, tears streaking down his own face.

He couldn't help but wonder when the suffering would finally end.

* * *

Hours later, Haley had managed to cry herself to sleep and she lay, clutching Nathan's hand, on the seat beside him in a restless slumber. Lucas after many hours of comforting Haley had finally went off to find Brooke and Jaydyn and to call and bear the bad news to rest of the family.

Suddenly Nathan's hand moved slightly in hers.

Haley opened her eyes at the movement; although the movement only slight, it had been like an alarm bell ringing in her ears, jerking her awake.

She looked over at Nathan but he lay there like before, motionless.

She was just about to tell herself it was just her mind playing games, when his hand moved once more within her grasp.

Haley gasped as she looked up at his face and saw him begin stir. She let out a deep sigh of relief when his eyelids fluttered open.

"Oh God Nathan!" She breathed as launched herself onto him, kissing his face gently yet eagerly. She trailed her hands through his short hair as she kissed him on the tip of his nose and looked into his face, grinning ear to ear.

Shock and surprise was etched across his face, in his eyes there held traces of confusion.

Haley slowly leaned towards him, her lips about to capture his own.

An arm suddenly stopped her.

She jerked back in surprise, "Nathan?"

"Who the hell are you?" He softly replied back.

Hey hope you liked that sorry to leave it at a cliff hanger yet again! Lol please review though and let me know what you think, I welcome all constructive criticisms.

Tasha


	3. Chapter 3

Heya guys I just want to say a great big thank you for all the absolutely amazing reviews, they really are an inspiration and help me so much! You guys are absolutely great!!! Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!

I really hope that people don't get put off by the fact that it's a story about Nathan having Amnesia because this fic definitely has so much more to offer so I hope you guys stick around to see what happens. Now I just want to briefly say that I will not be using medical conditions or traumatic events as an excuse to make more drama. Each issue this fic will address I have researched into and have tried to gain as much knowledge as I can, so that I'm not writing without properly understanding the situations.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters or storylines, they all belong to the great Mark Schwahn and the WB/CW, I do own my own storyline though!

Enjoy Reading…:)

* * *

You're All I Have

Chapter Three

Eyes Wide Open

_The crowd roared in triumph at the outcome of the night, while Nathan stood there dejected, alone, isolated from the fame and attention that he had come to love so much._

Suddenly the darkness of the night caved in and slowly his mind stirred, the next thing he knew he was laying down on a bed, but it felt small, uncomfortable and definitely not his own king size at home.

He felt different, not himself somehow.

Somewhere in the distance he could hear the heavy rhythm of a resounding beep, it echoed in his ear, constant and unfailing.

Slowly Nathan squinted his eyes open and was immediately blinding by the bright lights overhead, he quickly closed his eyes.

_Where is this place?_ He thought as he tried to work out what was going on.

He tried again to open his eyes, find out whose bedroom he had slept the night away. The presence of the blinding lights returned but his eyes quickly adjusted, before they focused on the blank white ceilings overhead.

He felt something soft in his right hand, another hand perhaps, but before he could investigate the source, something pounced on him; all he saw in the short seconds was a flying mass of long blonde curly hair.

Before he could process a thought, he felt soft kisses peppering his face. He couldn't think, he couldn't utter a single word, his mind was blank.

He breathed in her vanilla scent, _Peyton doesn't smell like this. _He thought frantically.

His eyes caught glimpses of her hair, although blonde and curly it looked nothing like Peyton's, for one thing it looked almost blondish brown and for another he had never since Peyton's hair that long before!

Wondering if in drunken stupor he had stupidly picked up some clingy Bitch, he quickly glimpsed over her shoulder, he was surrounded by white walls and off in one corner he saw machines but before he could ponder more on his surroundings, her face lifted away from his, finally giving him some space to breathe.

Large Brown eyes locked into his own, _this definitely ain't Peyton. _He thought as he looked up at the girls face, even in his dazed and confused state he stared intently at the girl peering down at him, she had a small face, which was slightly pale and a little button nose, but he couldn't stop looking into her eyes, with the close proximity Nathan could pick out the small gold flecks within the brown and how they shined so sparkly. He quickly looked away and was met with the beautiful smile that made his heart flutter slightly.

_Surely I would remember being with this girl_? He thought as he frantically picked his brain trying to find some memory of where this girl came from, where the hell he was, and how had he managed to get here.

His mind came up blank.

As he turned his thoughts away and directed his attention towards her, he saw, as if the events where in slow motion, her gently lean down, instantly he knew what was coming next, by now they were so close that he could feel her sweet breath against his cheek.

He had to stop this, how ever hot the girl was, there was no way he was doing anything, for one thing she already proved to be way to clingy for Nathan Scott's liking and second of all he could put up having sex in many places, but in a cramped bed that felt more like a rock, no way!

He quickly brought his hand to stop her, he felt her jerk away from him slightly stopping her previous intentions, her face looked even paler and the smile, that seemed to light up her face before, was gone replaced with a slightly confused frown.

"Nathan?" Her voice was soft and almost angelic to his ears

He stared at her, trying to make sense of everything, moments passes and finally he blurted out the one main question that had been plaguing his mind for the last few minutes.

"Who the hell are you?" He croaked softly, his voice sounded small and coarse. His throat felt sore, as though he hadn't spoken in quite a while.

Haley's mind went blank at the words, all her intentions for ravishing her husband with a thousand kisses where gone and with those five words she could slowly feel her world starting to crumble once more. _This must be one of his stupid jokes. _She thought trying not the panic.

Haley gave a light chuckle, "Stop it Nathan," She muttered back softly, "Do you really think it's appropriate to be kidding around at a time like this?"

She frantically scanned his face, fully expecting to see the normal glint of mischief in his eyes.

There was only confusion written across his handsome features.

Nathan coughed trying to clear his throat, he didn't know what to say, he didn't even know what to think, why was this girl acting like she knew him? He racked his brain some more trying desperately to fit the pieces, it was as though they were both reading the same book, yet while he was only on page one she had skipped to page a hundred.

_What happened last night! _He thought frantically, but nothing came, was he drinking? Did he go to a party? There was no way this girl came from Tree Hill High.

Haley looked at him desperately, there he was, her husband, the man she loved more than anyone in this world. Why was he looking at her like that?

She cupped her hands with his face, making him look directly into her eyes.

"Nathan? Baby it's me," She said softly her eyes searching his, but his remained blank, she couldn't see depict his emotions.

"Uh I'm sorry but I really don't know you are,"

Haley took a deep breath; this couldn't be happening to her, not after everything, this really was some sick joke.

"Nate, come on baby, please don't do this,"

Nathan was confused, ill and at this point pissed off, they probably had sex when he was pissed. Why couldn't she understand it was no strings attached? Even if he didn't remember it, why wasn't this girl getting the point?

"Look we may have had fun last night but I have a girlfriend," Nathan said pushing her hands away from him.

"Nathan-" Haley cried as she tried to hold on to him.

"I don't know you and where the hell am I?" Nathan asked finally taking in his surroundings, either they were in hospital or this girl is planning to kill him and at the moment he really wasn't sure which.

"Girlfriend?" Haley suddenly asked, ignoring his question, his previous words suddenly hitting her.

"Yeah, her name's Peyton, she goes to school with me, so no offence or anything but I'm really not looking for a relationship,"

The words hit her like a bolt of lightning, sending a wave of emotions through her.

He doesn't remember.

Haley jumped of the bed and slowly backed away to the edge of the room, her hand held to her chest, tears spilling down her face.

This was her husband; this had to be her husband, the man she had been married to for six years, the man who had taken her heart, vowing to keep it for all eternity, and the same man who was breaking it to pieces right in front of her eyes.

She felt small, so vulnerable and lonely, her back hit the wall with the thud, but she felt nothing, she stood there hand on her heart, nothing in the world could describe her pain at that very moment.

Nathan stared at her, sure he had seen clingy chicks before, but something about this girl, the way she was acting made him think that maybe there was something more, _but there's nothing more!_ _How could there be anything more? I've never seen this girl in my life._

_He can't remember,r _Haley thought _He doesn't remember me._

"No…no…oh God, no," She sobbed out, as her body started to shake violently and her head began to spin.

Nathan looked at her in shock and horror, _what the hell?_

"Hey, you okay?" Nathan asked cautiously, wondering whether the woman in front of him was some physco nutcase. He slowly started to get up, trying to move towards her.

Nathan's words came like a blow to the head, she couldn't do this, she couldn't handle this…she couldn't handle him. She couldn't even bare to look at him.

She had to get away, this wasn't her life. The life she loved seemed to have left her the minute she had walked into this hospital.

"I can't do this," She choked, she looked into his eyes once more, for the briefest of seconds almost as to make sure this wasn't some hideous joke, disappointment filled her yet again, but she couldn't think about that, she couldn't think about anything.

She quickly ran out of the room, the heavy thud of the door closing, echoing behind her.

Nathan sat there, bewildered, wondering not for the first time in the last twenty minutes what the hell was going on.

Hey thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, I know this chapter is quite short compared to the rest but I should have the next chapter up soon! Anyway please review, I would love to know what you think about the chapter and the story! All constructive criticisms are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey so I thought I'd quickly write up another chapter, because my last one was really quite short! So I've spent all morning writing this up while I should be getting dressed to go shopping! LOL I guess shopping can wait a little while! Anyway thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews they truly are so lovely and they're giving me so much courage to continue writing this fic! You're all so amazing!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own One Tree Hill any of its characters or storylines they all belong to the great Mark Schwahn! (Who I have to thank so much for the upcoming episode! Nathan stripping YAY!! That's gonna be the best birthday present ever!!) And the CW/WB I do however own my own storylines!!!!

Enjoy reading…

* * *

You're All I Have

Chapter Four

Keeping It Together

She ran.

That's all she could do, her survival instincts automatically kicked in, taking her away from the place of danger, the place were harm could be inflicted upon her.

But where could she go?

She ran down the corridors of the busy hospital, all around her all she could see were people, sick people, happy people, sad people, families, lovers, friends even foes.

Who did she have?

Tears poured down from her face as she clutched her robe tightly against herself. She didn't know where to go, she didn't even know where the exit sign was, hopelessly she ran down different corridors her sense of direction lost while some people ignored her, too involved with their own lives and others gazed, curious at the distraught woman.

She finally spotted the exit sign and made a beeline for the door, suddenly her small body crashed into something hard making her fall backwards but before she could hit the floor an arm came to grab her, holding her securely. Instinctively she looked up.

Lucas stood before her, his eyebrows furrowed with worry and confusion at her tear streaked face.

Haley stared at the face, her mind jolting back.

Flashback

_Laughter echoed through the doorway. _

_Startled by the voices Haley rushed to the front door, phone still clasped by her ear._

"_Hello?" His voice echoed into her ear_

"_Nathan?" She cried into the phone._

"_Honey why are you on the phone to me, I'm right here," _

_Haley looked up from the phone to find her husband and her best friend standing at the front door._

_Nathan's phone was pressed to his ear, his face a portrayal of confusion and amusement which turned to concern when he saw her tear streaked face._

End of Flashback

The memory hit her, like a slap across the face. Involuntarily she stepped backwards, the hurt slowly building up inside her. That was her husband, her Nathan, those events had only taken place this morning, only hours ago he was her life and now…?

Now she just didn't know.

"Nathan," Her voice came out pained, constricted.

Lucas' head jerked at the words.

"Haley what's happened? What's going on?"

He went to grab her again but she pulled out of his grasp.

"I have to go," She said hastily before she quickly rushed away from him, through the automatic doors and into the outside world.

Lucas gazed at her retreating form, he was at lost, what should he do? Part of him wanted to race after her, to comfort her, to wrap a blanket around his best friend and sister in law and hold her tight, she couldn't go out alone, not in this condition.

But the other part of him, wanted desperately to know what was going on, something must have happened, when he had left her sleeping next to Nathan's unconscious body, she obviously wasn't fine, she was way past fine. But she knew she had to be strong, she had to keep faith.

What had changed in so little time?

Deciding that he needed to find out about his brother, he rushed towards his room. Dodging past the many people that were littered through the hallways, he didn't want to think of the possibilities. What may have happened, he couldn't think of that. He had to be strong; he had to keep the faith even when all hope seemed to be crumbling away.

Eventually reaching the door of his room, Lucas quickly barged his way in.

"Nathan!" He cried as he rushed through, panting. He saw his brother lying on the bed talking to the doctor.

"Lucas?" Nathan answered back surprised, and with a hint of iciness.

The doctor turned to see Lucas

"Oh my God, you're alright," Lucas breathed out as he started to walk towards the bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nathan harshly questioned.

Lucas stopped in his tracks, flinching against the venom behind the words.

"Nathan?" Lucas asked somewhat confused at this point, what was going on?

"Mr. Scott, can I talk to you outside for a moment," The doctor quickly interjected walking quickly towards Lucas.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Nathan relayed the question to the doctor, giving a sneer.

"Nathan would you please wait in here while I talk to you're brother outside,"

"My brother? That's a joke; he's just some bastard who should just go back to the trash he calls home!" Nathan scoffed.

The confusion on Lucas' face only increased.

"Nathan, what the hell is going on?" He questioned.

"Mr. Scott, please can we step outside," The doctor quickly grabbed Lucas' arm pulling out of the room and into the corridor.

"What the hell is going on? Why is Nathan acting like this?"

"I can't tell you for sure what's going on right now so you need to calm down,"

"Calm down? You're joking right? My sister in law has just run away to God knows where and now my brother is acting like a prick who doesn't know me!"

"Mr. Scott please,"

"Just tell me what the hell is going on,"

The doctor sighed understanding there was no way he could prolong this cruel twist of fate.

"Come with me, we should discuss somewhere private,"

"Just tell me here!"

"Mr. Scott, for you're brother's sake I hardly think that a hallway is the safest of places to talk about you're brother's condition, I'm sure the press will have found out by now that Mr. and Mrs. Scott had been taken into hospital and could be here any minute."

Lucas hadn't thought about that, amongst all the drama from the past few hours the fact that the Nathan Scott was a internationally recognised celebrity with a life that was constantly under the press' scrutiny hadn't crossed his mind, it was small wonder why they hadn't already been tipped off and paparazzi weren't encircling the hospital building right at this very minute.

Lucas quickly nodded, before he followed the doctor, who quickly made arrangements for hospital security and made sure a nurse had been stationed to supervise Nathan before he made his way to an empty room and closing the door before Lucas, he took a deep breath.

"Take a seat Mr. Scott," The doctor gestured to the bed.

"No I'm fine; just tell me what's going on," Lucas quickly answered; he knew he needed to find Haley.

"Mr. Scott in our conversation earlier, you may remember me telling you that Nathan sustained a blow to the left side of his head,"

"Yeah, you said you didn't know how bad it was,"

"That's right, well from Nathan's behaviour and attitude since he's woken up I think that blow to the head may have caused Nathan to have amnesia,"

"Amnesia? What like he doesn't remember?"

"Yes, that's right,"

Lucas swallowed, not wanting to believe what he was hearing, this couldn't be happening.

"But wait, he knows me, he said my name, he remembers me,"

"Yes you're right, but there are many forms of amnesia and just because he can remember you, doesn't mean that he can remember other things. I believe that he has retrograde amnesia, it's a form of memory loss which can be induced by a non-penetrating blow to the head, it basically means that he doesn't remember events from a certain point in time until just before the accident,"

Lucas' body slowly slumped down onto the bed as he was hit with the revelations, suddenly his brother's words uttered only moments before came back to him.

"_My brother? That's a joke; he's just some bastard who should just go back to the trash he calls home!"_

"Oh God," Lucas muttered as he put in his head into his head, as the pieces of the puzzle finally fitted together. _Nathan doesn't remember past hating me._

_He must not remember Haley, _Lucas struggled to control his emotions; he could only imagine what Haley was going through.

"I'm very sorry about all this Mr. Scott,"

Lucas looked up at the doctor, fighting back the tears.

"So how much doesn't he remember?" He finally managed to choke out.

"From what Nathan has told me so far, he believes that this is the year 2004 and he says he's just about to turn sixteen but I haven't managed to question him about any of his last memories."

_Junior year. _He thought as his mind quickly tracked back in time, _the year everything had changed. _

"Six years?! Everything that's happened in the last six years has gone?"

"Not necessarily, amnesia, although it's said to mean that one literally loses their memory, that's not actually the case and especially when it comes to retrograde amnesia. Nathan may not remember the last six or so years of his life but he still has them, they're just locked away inside."

"Can he get it back? Will he ever remember everything?"

The doctor looked at the man who was so desperately looking for hope, his heart sank.

"We can't be sure; we'll need to properly assess the extent of the injury, the worse the injury the less likelihood of Nathan being able to recover the full extent of his memories. We will also need to get Nathan started on methods of treatment, cognitive rehabilitation could be considered, but he will most definitely need a Psychotherapy and perhaps we could look into alternative forms of treatment. We will need to talk about this soon, if possible with his wife present."

Lucas took in a large breath, not knowing how to feel and what to think. He needed to find Haley, suddenly a thought occurred if Nathan had been such a jerk towards him, how must have he acted towards Hales.

"Did you see what happened between Haley and Nathan in his room?"

"No I didn't I only saw Mrs. Scott rushing out of the room so I went to check on Mr. Scott's condition." The doctor gave Lucas a sad smile.

Lucas nodded his head quickly before jumping off the bed.

"I'll going to look for Haley, she really can't be alone right now,"

"I understand you're reasoning Mr. Scott but I would advise you stay within the building for the time being, at the moment we don't know the extent of the conditions and from what it looks like it seems out of Nathan's next of kin, you're the only one he can actually remember right now."

Lucas ran a hand through his unruly hair, frustrated at the situation and frustrated at life for turning things upside down.

"Yeah I understand, I'll send someone else to go look for Haley,"

The doctor nodded in response. Lucas gave the doctor a final glance before his left the room.

The doctor stood there a moment before he closed his eyes and sighed.

_This really was a cruel twist of fate,_ He thought ruefully before he too made his way out ready to face the next patient.

Lucas quickly rushed past Nathan's room and into the private family waiting area, as he entered the room he could distinctly hear the sound of his mother's voice. A sense of relief entered him, his mother was the person he would always turn to in times of crisis and to know that she was here came as a comfort to Lucas.

Karen and Brooke looked up from their conversation to find the tall Scott standing before them, although he had crease lines across his face, and he looked tired and stressed Brooke's heart still fluttered at the sight.

"Uncle Luke!"

At the sight of his uncle Jaydyn abandoned the toy blocks he was playing with in the corner of the room and ran full force towards him and wrapping his tiny arms around Lucas' legs.

Lucas gave him a small smile as he lifted the boy into his arms.

"We need to find Hales," Lucas quickly said looking at Karen and Brooke and turning his attention to the matter at hand.

"Lucas what's going on?" Karen asked as she quickly made her way towards him.

"Nathan's awake," Lucas blurted out the only good thing he could think of.

"That's great," Karen said as she hugged her son and Jay close to her, Brooke gave a bright smile at the words and stood up walking over to the group.

"Haley must be so relieved," Brooke smiled.

Lucas pulled away from his mother at the mention of Haley's name.

The women frowned at him when they saw the grim expression upon his face.

"What's going on Luke?" Karen asked concerned.

"Things aren't good,"

"But you just said he's woken up,"

"Yeah he has but he's sustained a blow to the head and," Lucas took a deep breath while the women continued to watch him, anxious for him to continue. "He doesn't remember," He softly said at last.

"He doesn't remember what?" Brooke asked incredulously.

"Anything, he can't remember the last six years of his life,"

"Oh god, oh no," Karen breathed out and she slumped down onto a chair at the words.

Tears sprang to Brooke's eyes, _how much more could this family handle?_

"How's Haley taking it?" Brooke asked at last realising how devastating this could be for her.

"She's ran away, I saw her as I was coming back into the hospital after phoning you mom,"

Brooke's head jerked up at the words.

"Ran away? Where?"

"I don't know but I doubt she's gone too far. The press will be here soon though and we need to her back inside," Brooke and Karen nodded in understanding while Jaydyn happily played with Lucas' nose,

"Mom, can you go find her? I need to ring Rob and make sure we have some security around the hospital and then I need to phone Deb and Nathan's publicist," Lucas rambled.

"I'll go find her," Brooke said getting up.

"This is you're first time in California, you won't know where anything is,"

"She probably hasn't left the grounds so it shouldn't be too hard and if the press sees Karen they'll realise something's going on, plus Karen can look after Jay while you call everyone,"

Karen and Lucas nodded at the rational explanation.

Brooke gave them a nod, trying to prepare herself for the emotional stress. She took in a deep breath before she went to grab her bag and giving Karen a reassuring smile she started to make her way out.

"Bookie?!" A small voice called from behind her.

Brooke turned around to face the young boy who was looking curiously at her, almost asking her if she was gonna leave too.

"Hey baby, Aunt Brooke's just gonna go and bring mommy back, okay darling?"

The small boys face lighted up at the mention of his mom,

"Mommy!?"

"Yeah Honey," Brooke gave him a small smile and quickly kissed his cheek.

"Bookie gonna bring back Mommy and Daddy and Boo?"

The child's innocent words brought tears to all three of their eyes. Lucas hugged the boy closer to his chest, not knowing what to say.

Brooke placed a hand on Jaydyn's small cheek.

"Bookie's gonna bring back you're Mommy, but don't worry, Boo and you're Daddy will be back soon," She said softly fighting to keep the tears within.

Brooke quickly gave the boy another kiss before she rushed out of the room.

Karen choked back a cry unable to keep her emotions in.

Lucas pulled his mother towards him, holding his mother and his nephew close, wanting more than ever to keep his family together.

* * *

Hey hope you guys like it, it was a bit rushed so forgive me for anything that's wrong! Please do tell me what you think of the chapter, whether you hate it, love or, think it could improve anything! I do welcome all constructive criticisms!

Tasha


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys thank you so much for the awesome reviews, I'm so amazed that people are actually taking the time to come and read my fic and that people actually like it! So thank you again! Now I know this is really sad but in the light of the situation I couldn't exactly play the storyline light heartedly but I hope you guys stick around because it's not all going to be sadness and gloom!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own One Tree Hill any of its characters or storylines and the scene from season one that's in this chapter they all belong to the very talented and amazing Mark Schwahn! And the WB/CW I do however own my own storyline!

Enjoy Reading…

* * *

You're All I Have

Chapter Five

Bringing Back the Hope

The heavy night hung silently around the hospital grounds and as Brooke shielded herself with her jacket and walked further into the hospital garden she could hear the distant voices of people going about their business, doctors, patients, families and yet the garden felt like a whole other world. Almost as though Brooke had she walked into a twilight zone.

_I may as well have for everything that's been going on today; _She thought ruefully thinking of all the events that had unfolded.

Sighing she inched further into the darkness, she had spent the best part of twenty minutes walking the grounds of the hospital desperately trying to find her best friend to no avail.

Brooke quickly searched her mind trying to figure out where Haley would have gotten to.

The Haley she knew was usually a level headed girl, who would never do anything spontaneous at least without thinking it through from every angle, but then again this wasn't the usual Haley she was looking for.

That Haley had become lost somewhere between giving birth and realising her husband had no recollection of their family.

In other words Brooke was looking for a broken, lonely and isolated girl, someone who had just become a part of a new world she didn't understand.

Who knew if this Haley was spontaneous or not?

Suddenly she could hear small sniffles to the left of her; Brooke quickly turned round and regarded the small patch of darkness, trying her hardest to make out who the sniffles belonged to.

Almost like the answer to a prayer a pool of light ignited from a lamp beside Brooke casting a soft glow on the vulnerable figure curled up on the bench.

Brooke peered at Haley, at the unusual way in which her friend was sat. Her posture was rigid and stone like and Haley's eyes were wide and distant almost as if she was somewhere else altogether.

Silent tears continued to cascade down her down her face oblivious even to herself. A robe was cast tightly around her and yet Brooke could still see her shivering against the warm night.

Tears burned the back of Brooke's eyes as she watched her fallen friend.

"Haley," Brooke breathed out, relief and concern filled her voice as she quickly made her way over to the hunched figure.

Haley looked at her blankly, as though she had only just noticed Brooke.

Brooke gave her an uneasy smile; she found it hard to look at her friend, someone she considered to be almost her sister.

To see the pain that was etched across Haley's face was unmistakable; she looked like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

She looked like she was mourning for someone she dearly loved.

Brooke inwardly sighed; she honestly didn't know what she would have done in Haley's situation.

It was hard enough realising her husband had just missed one of the most important moments in their lives but to know that he had no recollection of all the other important moments, those moments that only hours before Haley and him would have held so dearly in their hearts.

Brooke closed her eyes briefly; _she couldn't do this right now. She needed to be strong, now wasn't the time for being sad._

"Hey Hales, why don't we go inside eh? It's really cold out and it's getting dark,"

Brooke studied Haley's face a moment, trying to illicit a response.

There was none.

Brooke looked away and moments continued to pass before she eventually broke the silence once more.

"Hales, I know this is hard for you right now and you're going through a lot-"

"How the hell do you know what I'm going through?" Haley cut through sharply.

Brooke visibly flinched back, half in surprise at the fact Haley had spoken and half in shock of what Haley had said.

Brooke quickly composed herself.

"Talk to me Hales, I know what you're like, don't shut me out,"

"Who the hell do you think you are? You come here after four years of nothing and you expect me to act like we're the best of friends! You might be some fashion icon back in the big apple but here no one cares!"

"Haley!"

"What, scared of the truth? You ran away! Lucas made one stupid mistake and you're still holding it over his head, but that's just it, no one cares anymore because everyone's moved on, well everyone except you!

Even after all these years you just can't get past it and because of you're stupid selfishness you stopped talking to everyone!"

Tears ran Brooke's face as she sat there dumbfounded not knowing what to do or say.

"Where were you Brooke when Jay was born? Huh? Where were you when we moved to California or when Karen gave birth? Where were you when I used to sit all alone because Nathan had gone off to an away game or when I need a girl to talk to?"

Tears started free falling down Haley's face.

"Why did you never come and see me? Why did you never come to share my happiness? My family, my perfect family, me, Nate and Jay, they were my world, they were my life, but you didn't wanna know!"

Sobs erupted from her and Brooke automatically clutched onto Haley's shoulder, bring her arms around the young woman, holding her close.

"Why did you come when it was too late?"

For moments only sobs could be heard from the two women huddled up on the bench, Brooke sat there holding on to Haley. Tears streaming down her face as well, she knew her friend needed to let it all out and she wasn't trying to be spiteful or mean, yet the words still hurt all the same.

At last when the sobs subsided into small sniffles once more, Brooke spoke.

"I'm sorry," Her voice was soft barely audible and yet Haley looked up immediately.

"No Bro-"

"No you're right; uh anyway I know I can't possibly begin to imagine what's going on with you right now but you can't do this now, you have two kids and a husband to think about-"

"How can he be my husband Brooke?" Haley whispered.

"Because you love him Hales, even that man that's sitting in the hospital room right now, because deep down you know he's you're Nathan Scott, the man you love and the man who's brought you so much happiness, the man who gave you Jay,"

"I don't know if I can do this, I mean what do I do? What do I say?"

"Hey," Brooke soothed, "Don't worry,"

"I'm scared Brooke, I just want my life back, I want to go back to the days when the last thing on my mind would be whether or not Nathan remembered to bring home ice cream and running after Jay,"

Brooke gave her a small smile

"Hales, right now there's a twenty four year old guy, who thinks he's fifteen and still living at home with his parents, sitting in that hospital room, how confused and scared do you think he is?"

Haley looked at her a moment almost like realisation was slowly settling in.

"He may not know it but he needs you, now more than ever, you just need to be strong, I know I haven't been here all these years but I remember back in high school when Nathan was you're rock, he would have done anything for you Hales, everyone knew he would have given you the world,"

Brooke smiled at her friend, who was also lost in her own thoughts.

"It's you're turn now Hales, you need to be there for him, come on Honey," Brooke gave her a warm smile before she stood up and reached out a hand to Haley.

Haley looked down the hand, as memories quickly flooded her.

Flashback

_Haley's mind was constantly spinning full of a thousand thoughts, she wanted to scream, to run, anything and yet she was surrounded by the soft ambience of the café, the hushed customers and the lull of the night._

_Haley looked glanced at her phone quickly; there was no miss call or message._

_No news should be good news right? She thought frantically trying to reassure herself as images of Lucas lying there on the hospital bed filled her thoughts. _

_She had been such a coward, she hardly even reached the door before she ran out, but seeing Lucas lying there and Karen asleep by his side, she would never forget that image. _

_They were like family, they were her family and she had left them, just ran away._

_Guilt coursed through her, making her feel even worse than everything she had said to Lucas before the crash._

_The bell chimed from the front indicating a new customer, Haley hastily looked up, on any other day that particular person would have been greeted by a warm smile but today being cordial and polite was the last thing of Haley's mind._

_Especially when she spotted the figure walking towards her._

"_Nathan I am not in the mood right now, okay?" Haley said briefly glancing at him before going back to her work._

"_Lucas is awake," Nathan said simply as he shrugged his shoulders._

_Haley looked back at him in disbelief, wanting so badly to believe the words._

"_I was there when he opened his eyes," Nathan continued, his voice soft and gentle and his eyes silently seeking forgiveness. "I went to see him,"_

_Relief flooded through her, replacing all her worry._

"_Why?" Haley questioned, her curiosity getting the better of her, though she tried her best to avoid his eyes._

"_Cause I knew you couldn't," Nathan replied easily keeping his blue eyes trained on her, "I wanted him to know you were thinking about him,"_

_Haley looked down as her heart fluttered from his words and tears burned the back of her eyes threatening to flow but she could still feel his gaze upon her._

"_Look I know it was wrong to go after you for the reasons that I did, I can't apologise for it, I'm glad I did it," Haley looked up at his words, what was he trying to say?_

"_I'm not that person anymore…It's because of you,"_

_Blue eyes met with brown and she stood there mesmerised._

"_Let me take you to him."_

_A lone tear trickled down her face at the words, deep down she knew that was the very moment he had stolen her heart, with those sweet, simple words he had managed to provoke such a powerful emotion within her._

_He gently reached out a hand to Haley._

End of Flashback

"Haley?" Brooke questioned growing increasingly worried at the dazed look upon her friend's face.

Haley took herself away from her thoughts, gathering her head together.

She looked at Brooke thoughtfully.

"Before when I was sitting out here in the darkness all I could think about was you're maid of honour speech at our wedding reception,"

Haley smiled remembering that glorious day although it had been tragically cut short by the accident.

"You said when you looked at us, you somehow felt safer, that we gave you hope… hope of finding true love,"

Haley looked at Brooke with a solemn face,

"What do you think of us now Brooke?" Haley asked quietly almost afraid to hear the answer.

Brooke gave Haley a small smile.

"Someone once told me that God only gives you what he thinks you can handle, and if God thinks you guys can handle this, well, then you're not only giving me but the rest of the world hope…

hope that we can all find true and unconditional love."

Thank you for reading! I know that this chapter has only got one scene in it, but I should be updating with the next chapter soon! Please review and let me know what you think, whether you like it, hate it, or think it could improve all constructive criticisms are welcome!

Tasha


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I would like to say THANK YOU! You're all just so amazing with you're wonderful comments, you make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Plus you guys give me such great inspiration to continue writing this story! So thank you and please keep them coming, it's so great when people let me know what they think of my work! Anyway on with the chapter!

I just have to say that silly me did my calculations wrong and put Nathan as twenty four when in fact he should be twenty two, I know it still doesn't calculate right, but he does tell the Doctor he will be turning sixteen soon, which in a matter of fact will be just a few days after his last memory! So it all works out:)

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own One Tree Hill, any of its characters or storylines; they all belong to the wonderful Mark Schwahn and his team of people and also to the WB/CW. I do however own my own plot!

Enjoy Reading…

You're All I Have

Chapter Six

The Lost and Found Box

The stark white walls surrounded Nathan, almost engulfing him, as he sat there, a thousand thoughts constantly running through his head.

This was the first time he had been left alone since he had woken up to this nightmare and yet being left to his own thoughts seemed only to prove a far worse fate.

It was like his mind had gone into overload, constantly searching, trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together, but where could he start, what was he looking for? There were so many questions running through his mind he didn't know where to begin.

A gentle knock brought him from his revere and he quickly looked up to find the tall friendly doctor peeking through the door.

Nathan gave him an uncertain smile. As the doctor stepped further into the room he closed the door behind him, but not before Nathan glimpsed the two tall man dressed in black hovering by the door way.

_What the hell? _Nathan thought frantically. He almost felt like he was in an action movie except he'd always thought it'd be more fun than this.

"Mr. Scott, I'm really sorry for the little interruption earlier."

"Why was _he_ here? What the hell did you have to go and talk to him about?" Nathan shot out suddenly recalling Lucas' interruption, "In fact why the hell am I here?"

To say he was frustrated beyond words would be an understatement, and the more this nightmare seemed to go on, the more questions he seemed to have instead of answers.

The doctor looked down at him warmly.

"Mr. Scott I know this is hard for you right now and you maybe feeling confused and disorientated-"

"Ya think? I feel like I've woken up in some crazy asylum! Where's my dad? Why hasn't anyone contacted him? Look I just want to go home!"

"Look Nathan we'll contact you're father in due time but at this moment I need to ask you a few questions, I know this is hard but I just need to find out how you're doing for now,"

Nathan looked up at the doctor; _find out_ _how he was doing?_ Was there something wrong with him? Had something happened to him?

As he quickly glanced around he once again noticed the monotonous beep of the heart monitor and the various tubes that were connected to parts of his body. But until that moment, with all the chaos that had been ensuing all around him; he hadn't noticed the large, thick, white bandage on his head and the dull throb on his left temple.

"What happened to me? Was I in some sort of accident? Is that why I'm here?" Nathan asked slowly his voice barely above a hoarse whisper.

"Nathan," The doctor soothed, "Yes you were in an accident but I need to ask you a few questions before I can give you the details, Is that alright?"

Silently Nathan nodded waiting for the doctor to continue.

"You've so far told me you're about to turn sixteen and we're in the year 2004,"

Nathan silently nodded recalling his last conversation with the Doctor.

"Now Nathan if you can, I want you to clearly describe to me memories from the last day that you can think of before waking up here,"

Nathan looked up slightly confused to why the doctor would ask such a question; _did the doctor think he was crazy or something? _But seeing the Doctor's warm smile and caring face, Nathan felt drawn to him.

So far this man was the only person who wasn't acting crazy or thought he was going crazy, plus the sooner he answered his questions the sooner they could call his dad who could take him home.

Nathan took in a deep breath before he closed his eyes, recalling from memory the last moments of his life.

Flashback

"_He's got our last name, dad." _

"I can't change the fact this kid exists."

**…**

"_I want you to go to this kid, encourage him not to play." _

"I'm not afraid of him, dad."

" Well, you should be. We've worked too hard to have anyone coming in now,"

**…**

"_So, your pops finally mentioned the bastard spawn, huh? They say he's got game. Maybe we could use him." Tim said _

"Please. I can get us to the state championship with three blind guys and a cripple, which is practically what I got with you and what's left." Nathan gave Tim a wide smirk.

**…**

"_What do you want?" _

"What do I want? What do you want, man? I mean, other than my girlfriend and my spot in the line up, huh? None of us want you on the team, man. I don't want you. The guys don't want you. My girlfriend sure as hell doesn't want you, but here's the deal.

_You and me, one on one. You can name the time and place. If you win, I'll quit the team. If I win, you crawl back in your little hole and you remember your place in all this."_

**…**

"_So, what if he wins? What does he get?" Peyton asked looking at him. _

"He gets you."

**…**

"_Nathan! Nathan!" The crowd roars as Nathan approaches the court._

**…**

"_You ready for this?" Nathan asked. _

"Why not?"

_  
"It's your life."_

**…**

_Nathan swiftly elbows Lucas in the face, smirking towards himself.  
_

_He watches as Lucas spits blood onto the hard concrete and walks towards him._

"_No foul. Basket counts. Besides...you won't score again."_

"_Oh, the basket counts, and its 14-12, game point for Nathan. He could win it all right here. Nathan for the win, holy crap!" _

Nathan brings the ball up to hoop, ready to dunk his next shot.

_Suddenly a hand slams the ball hard against the back board blocking his shot._

**…**

"_Come on, Nate! Come on, shut him down, Nathan!" He could hear the crowd shout._

"_He's never mentioned you, man…not once in all these years." _

"This is for my mom."

_Lucas makes the winning shot. _

"Luke for the win! It's good! It's good! Lucas Scott takes it 15-14, and there is bedlam and delirium and felicity for all!"

_The crowd roared in triumph at the outcome of the night, while Nathan stood there dejected, alone, isolated from the fame and attention that he had come to love so much._

End of Flashback

"I waited for Peyton cause she was talking to that Bastard and then Peyton, Tim and I got back in the car and drove off,"

Suddenly something slipped into place.

"Wait did we get into an accident?" Nathan gasped out, "Peyton...Tim? Are they okay? Did they get hurt?"

The Doctor came and sat down beside him, putting an arm on his shoulder he gave Nathan a small smile."

"No, no they're fine, everyone's fine,"

Nathan heaved a huge sigh of relief at the words.

"Where are they? Can I see them?"

"They're not here Nathan,"

"What do you mean they're not here, they would have come to the hospital, they would have called my dad,"

"Nathan, you weren't in an accident with Peyton and Tim,"

"What? But that doesn't make sense, they were in the car, Peyton was sitting in the front and Tim was in the back,"

"Nathan I didn't mean that they weren't in the car with you, I mean you're were never involved in an accident that day,"

Nathan looked at the Doctor in confusion.

"But…What? You just said I was in an accident,"

"Nathan you were involved in an accident, but you were in a car by yourself."

"What…but I wasn't-"

"Nathan let me explain," The Doctor urged silencing Nathan once more.

"A woman was driving on the wrong side of the road, you were trying not to hit her but you swerved into a bridge and toppled into a river."

Nathan continued to look blankly at the Doctor, _Maybe he was wrong, the Doctor's crazy too._

"You managed to dislocate you're shoulder, plus the various other cuts and bruises… you also obtained a sharp blow to the left side of you're head."

Nathan absently touched the sling and the bandage on his head, his mind still clueless.

Silence filled the air as the Doctor bid his time to continue the tale. He often wondered to himself why he was always the bearer of bad news.

"Nathan I have come to believe that the blow you received to the head has caused you to have amnesia,"

Nathan looked at him blankly.

"I'm sorry…what?"

"Memory loss," The Doctor said gently clarifying Nathan's anxiety.

"But I remember fine," Nathan sputtered out wishing to God he could just wake up and be over with this nightmare.

The Doctor closed his eyes briefly.

"I'm sorry Nathan, but you've just told me memories that occurred six years before,"

"No, no they didn't, they happened yesterday. Look Tim come out where ever you are this is some sick joke you're playing." Nathan called out looking expectantly around the room hoping his friend would magically pop up from somewhere.

"Nathan this isn't a joke, please just listen to what I'm saying, this isn't 2004, this is the year 2010, and you no longer live in Tree Hill," The Doctor clarified slowly yet firmly.

"2010? But that's impossible, that would mean I'm-"

"Twenty two years old,"

"But then I'm not in school, or the basketball team,"

The Doctor gave him a small smile.

"A lot has changed Nathan,"

Nathan quickly gave him a worried look.

"I don't understand," Nathan said honestly.

"You should do soon, you'll probably be all over the place for a couple of days, but you should start being able to remember things soon," The Doctor tried to assure him.

Nathan just stared blankly back.

"You just said I wasn't in Tree Hill, where the hell am I?"

"California, Beverly Hills to be exact,"

"What?!"

The Doctor smiled once more.

"What about Lucas, what was he doing here?"

"Nathan you've changed a lot during the past years, it seems some of the relationships you have with others have changed too."

Nathan's mind felt numb as he tried to process all the information. How could this be happening to him? He felt like any moment now TV cameras would burst in and tell him this all had been a stupid joke.

And a shit joke at that.

Suddenly something else hit him.

"That girl, the one who was crying, the one who ran away, who was she?"

"She's someone who knew you very well," The Doctor answered not wanting to go into anymore details just yet.

"_Girlfriend?" She had suddenly asked her large brown eyes wide with fear and she looked almost like a ghost._

"_Yeah, her name's Peyton, she goes to school with me, so no offence or anything but I'm really not looking for a relationship,"_

"What like my girlfriend?" He asked remembering her reaction when he had said he had a girlfriend.

"Look Nathan, I think it'd be better if you talked to someone you remember, perhaps have them explain everything to you," The Doctor said growing more and more uncomfortable by the moment.

"Just tell me, it's not like this could get any worse," Nathan said giving him a small smile.

But the Doctor's face proved to show otherwise.

"Perhaps I'm not the best person to tell you," He started.

"Look at this very moment, you're the only person that's actually spoken to me and isn't acting crazy…please just tell me,"

The Doctor sighed maybe it was time for a career change.

"That girl, her name's Haley," The Doctor said when he eventually spoke.

_Haley, _Nathan churned the name many times in his head trying to find a connection, trying to link her with something, someone...anyone.

"Who is she?" He said at last.

"She's you're wife Nathan."

"She's my what?" Nathan asked hoping he hadn't been hearing right.

"You're wife," He repeated.

"No, okay look, this is just getting ridiculous, what kind of bull shit is this? She's not my wife; I don't even know her for God's sake,"

"Yes Nathan you do, you just don't remember,"

"She mustn't mean that much if I don't even remember her!" Nathan bit out angrily, at this point he was beyond pissed off, there was no way that this could be happening.

"You guys have been married for five years!" A voice choked out from the doorway.

Nathan and the Doctor startled, turned to find Lucas standing there, clutching the door handle while faint tears trickled down his face.

"Mr Sco-"

"You have two kids for Gods sake, how can you not remember Nate?!" Lucas continued looking at Nathan's blank face, trying desperately to make his brother remember.

Nathan froze at the words; it felt like someone had just slapped him.

_Kids?_

"Please you're overloading him with too much information, Mr Scott!" The doctor cried out quickly rushing towards him, trying his best to stop the tall blonde man.

"You're a father! You're a husband, how could you just forget!" Lucas continued shouting; the Doctor's pleas ignored he eyes only staring straight at Nathan.

Nathan looked blankly back at him, at any other time, he would have wanted to get as far away as he could from the half brother he never wanted, but his words, his look, and the way he stood there. It captivated Nathan and he watched the broken man with confusion, it brought into his mind a whole new set of questions.

Lucas on the other hand watched him like a hawk, he saw the dazed and confused expression and all Lucas wanted to do was shake him, he just wanted to do something, anything to get his brother back.

Without realising, Lucas started thundering towards the other man, his desperation echoed with every step.

The Doctor rushed to Lucas trying to keep him away.

"Mr. Scott! Mr. Scott!" The Doctor screeched as he failed to hold him back. "Security!" He called at last.

The two men who Nathan had briefly glimpsed before came striding in and in one swift move blocked Lucas' path as they barrelled against him.

Nathan whose mind had, for the millionth time that day, gone into overload, sat there blankly watching the scene unfold.

"What about Jay? Don't you remember him Nathan? Don't you remember Jay? He's you're son! And you're baby girl, Haley gave birth! You have a daughter! What about her? What about Haley?" Lucas cried desperately over the guards' shoulders as they escorted him from the room.

The door was wide open and Nathan watched as Lucas' mother quickly ran over to Lucas, clutching him as he broke down into her arms.

As the door started to close on the scene outside, Nathan glimpsed the back of a small dark haired boy, he looked around the age of three perhaps four and he had he hands wrapped around one of Lucas' legs.

All of a sudden the boy looked up and a set of startling blue eyes locked into own sending shivers down Nathan's back.

"_Don't you remember him Nathan? Don't you remember Jay? He's you're son…!"_

The words echoed loudly in his ears and his mind started spinning. Yet he couldn't pull his eyes away from the boy's.

The boy's mouth slowly opened as if to call out to Nathan, but the words were quickly lost as one of the guards grabbed the handle and closed the door shut with a heavy bang.

Silence filled the room once more.

Nathan and the Doctor stared at the door, speechless at the scenes which had just unfolded.

After a few moments the Doctor slowly turned to face Nathan.

"Nath-"

"Dad," Nathan whispered hoarsely, his eyes still trained on the door.

"I'm sorry,"

"I want my Dad please,"

Thank you for reading I hope you all enjoyed it, now please review and let know what you guys think, whether you like it, hate it, anything! All constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated!

Tasha


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, long time no updates I know! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates in the last months. I've had so much school work, life and writers block going on I've been slacking off on all of my stories. So once again I apologise. I hope you guys haven't forgotten this story and continue enjoying it and I've made this chapter extra long and very special to make up for not updating at all!

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! You guys are awesome, this chapter is especially dedicated to all my faithful reviewers and those who kept on reminding me to update!

I also want to thank Miranda my wonderful beta! I couldn't have written this chapter without her, this is the first time she's betaed this story and yet she helped me through all my problems even to the end. So special dedication to Miranda!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own One Tree Hill, any of its characters or storylines; they all belong to the wonderful Mark Schwahn and his team of people and also to the WB/CW. I do however own my own plot!

* * *

You're All I Have

Chapter Seven

_**How many moments in life can you look at and say that's where it all changed?**_

_**Like when you finally found the friend you never had?**_

Brooke and Haley walked silently along the hospital hallways, not a word was spoken between them and yet an untimely bond had formed in those few moments they had shared.

As they were about to reach the hallway where once again all of the confusion and chaos lay, Brooke suddenly stopped and looked over at her friend, the girl who four years ago had become one of her best friends and a girl she had come to love as her sister.

But looking at the women before her Brooke couldn't help, but notice there was something missing.

Brooke silently watched the woman who had only this morning had amazed her with the same endearing qualities she had known and loved her for four years ago now, slowly become this shell of a being she once was. Gone was the sparkle from her eyes and the defiance in her step as Brooke saw her friend slowly crumbling away before her eyes.

She quickly took Haley's hand, giving it a light squeeze before they continued onwards towards the dreaded hallway.

_**Or the child who loves you so unconditionally?**_

A loud wail echoed through the walls causing the women to both jump in shock and panic before Haley quickly raced in the direction of the noise, fearing the worst.

She quickly pushed open the door and scanning the room she found her son huddled up in a corner and recoiling against both Karen's and Deb's advances towards him. Without a second thought Haley flew through the room before she scooped the boy into her arms and held him close, breathing in his familiar scent.

"Shush, babe Mommy's here Jay, it's all okay, hush now," Haley's soft voice silently pleaded with her son's cries as she slowly backed up against the wall and inched down until she landed on the floor. Jaydyn's cries were muffled as he buried himself further into her arms.

The whole room fell silent as they turned to watch the mother and child providing comfort for one another in such desperate times.

After a few moments Deb, the newest member to arrive, quietly walked over to the pair and leaning down she placed a hand on Haley's face, forcing her to open her eyes and look at her mother in law. In light of trying to comfort Jay she hadn't taken notice of Deb sudden appearance in the room.

"Deb," she quietly breathed out, comforted by the woman's presence.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Deb asked giving Haley a small smiled before she absently stroked her Grandson's hair.

Haley gave her a ghost of a smile in return before she nodded slightly.

"Have you been to see him?"

"No, I just got here. The doctor's in with him now."

Haley nodded in reply before she softly said, "I think he'll want to see you. He'll remember you."

Deb let out a sigh before she cupped Haley's face in her hand. "Everything will be okay. Nathan's your husband, he'll remember that soon enough and before long you guys will go back to being the happy, loving family I'm so proud of calling my own."

Haley once again silently nodded before a stray tear fell down her cheek. Deb quickly gave her smile before kissing the top of her head and moving back to sit with Karen.

_**Or when you realise your heart belongs to someone who has moved on without you…**_

After Haley had rushed past her into the family room Brooke had followed closely behind and stood in the doorway, riveted by the mother and child. Tears silently cascaded down her cheeks as she watched the interaction. After a while Brooke looked away, allowing them the privacy they deserved.

Silently her eyes scanned the room, looking for those startling blue eyes that sent shivers down her spine.

At long last those familiar blue eyes locked with her brown ones and a small smile flitted absently across her features. Although she would never admit it to herself his being there came as a silent comfort as well as a curse.

Suddenly the blue eyes turned away from hers, quickly pulling her out of the trance. Slowly she followed his gaze to his thigh where a small hand was gently placed.

Brooke's heart started beating at a frantic rate, trying her best to keep her emotions under control as she moved her eyes to look at the person whose hand was now slowly stroking Lucas's thigh.

The woman sat beside Lucas was a vision, her poker straight long blonde hair lay loose around her face which with sparkling grey eyes showed at that moment traces of worry and concern and only the barest traces of make up managed to convey her breath-taking beauty.

Realisation hit Brooke like a harsh slap. She would recognise that face anywhere.

In fact for the past month and a half all across New York City there wasn't a single billboard that wasn't covered with the flawless, beautiful face of Olivia Hayden. She was one of Hollywood's top movie stars and the face of some of the most prestigious clothing lines and cosmetics companies. All across the world she was a distinguished figure.

Suddenly Haley's words echoed through her head.

"…_you're still holding it over his head, but that's just it. No one cares anymore because everyone's moved on, well everyone except you! Even after all these years you just can't get past it…"_

Brooke took a deep breathe, trying to settle the queasy feeling in her stomach. She knew the safest bet was to run away, go far away from this place and never look back. She had done it once before and it had worked.

What they said was true, out of sight really was out of mind, but she knew she couldn't do that. If anything the harsh words from Haley showed her she couldn't make that mistake again, everything was different now. Haley needed her and she knew she had to be there to help her through this. The heartbreak and self pity could wait until then.

Brooke quickly gave Olivia a small smile in greeting avoiding Lucas's eyes at all costs she then turned to Karen who gave her an appreciative smile.

"I'm just going to go for a walk."

The words tumbled out Brooke's mouth before she could think, but for once she was glad for her spontaneous ways. As much as she wanted to be there for Haley, being here all this time had emotionally drained her and now adding to all the chaos she had just met Lucas's girlfriend, who just happened to be a famous actress. Brooke was stressed out and tired beyond belief.

Karen watched the conflicting emotions that passed across Brooke's face. She saw how strong the woman standing in front of her was trying to be and instantly felt a wave of sympathy for her. It wasn't easy being thrust into such chaotic situations and Karen was positive that the arrival of Olivia did nothing, but hurt the already vulnerable Brooke. Giving her a warm smile Karen urged her to go.

_**Perhaps it's when you finally confront the fears in life you've tried so hard to run away from…**_

Brooke gave Karen a brief nod in return before her eyes passed to Haley. She found her still huddled up in the corner trying to send her son into the peaceful slumber everyone in the room was silently craving for.

Haley looked up at her and they shared a small smile before she turned to start making her way out the door.

"What happened?" Peyton cried as she burst through the door though she quickly stopped short with a gasp as she spotted the brunette standing before her.

Brooke's heart constricted painfully at the sight of her former best friend. There was no mistaking it, the blonde hair curly hair, although it was longer than before reaching just past her shoulders and the tall, slim figure and small pretty face with sparkling green eyes, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer.

Someone suddenly collided into Peyton's back and the attention quickly moved away from the two women and focused on the tall figure of Jake Jagielski who stood there hand in hand with his seven year old daughter.

Peyton quickly turned back to look at the woman before her in disbelief almost as if she was a figment of her imagination. At long last she broke the tension filled silence between them.

"Brooke?" Peyton gasped out in an almost whisper.

Brooke stepped away from her slightly at the sheer force of Peyton simply saying her name. She knew that all eyes were on her, they were silently waiting for her reaction, but as she looked at the family before her she had none.

In spite of all the occasions when she had sat in her apartment and conjured up the many different scenarios in which she would finally come face to face with the woman she used to regard as her best friend now that it had actually happened she couldn't think of a word to say.

Maybe it was everything that had taken place, the conversation she had with Haley outside, seeing Lucas with another woman. She didn't know and at that point she didn't want to know. All she wanted to do was go somewhere far, far away, curl up into a ball and hide away from the chaotic world she had stumbled upon.

Without a single word Brooke quickly made her way out of the room and turned a random corner in her desperation to get away from it all.

_**Maybe it was one significant moment in someone else's life that ultimately changed yours… **_

The doctor strode into the family room oblivious to the previous events that had just taken place. He quickly spotted Haley in the corner and Lucas sitting on one of the seats.

"Mr. Scott. Mrs Scott. Would I be able to have a word with you please?"

Along with Lucas both Deb and Haley stood up at the words and they looked at each other in surprise before Haley walked towards chairs and handing over the sleeping Jaydyn to Karen. She quickly took Deb's hand and brought her towards the doctor.

At the unfamiliar woman's approach the doctor quickly furrowed his eyebrows

"Doctor this is Mrs. Scott, Nathan's mother," Haley said in reply to his confusion.

The doctor nodded his head in response before he urged the women and Lucas to follow him out of the room.

Once the doctor had shut the door of his office and the once prominent noises of the hustle and bustle of the hospital were now no more than distant murmurings, Deb finally spoke up.

"How is he doing?"

"He's adjusting. Physically Nathan is doing fine, we should be able to discharge him today once his test results are back." The three looked up at the doctor in relief and faint traces happiness. "Though I must say mentally, he's an emotional wreck,"

"Does he remember anything else?" This time it was Lucas who asked.

The doctor looked at him after seeing the earlier fiasco he knew he should have been annoyed at the man in front of him and yet as he looked into Lucas's eyes he could see the pain within them. The doctor sighed before he gave him a warm smile.

"I'm sorry he doesn't and I know Mr. Scott your earlier actions were provoked because you were hurt by Nathan's reaction, but you have to realise that Nathan cannot be blamed for his actions. He's simply confused and overwhelmed. You need to respect that."

"I know I shouldn't have lost my control, but I couldn't help it with the way he was acting."

"I understand your pain Mr. Scott, but you need to keep your control. Nathan is in a very vulnerable position right now and he's slowly trying to come to grips with everything that's going on. The best we can do for now is be patient."

"Will he ever remember?"

"Ninety five percent of all retrograde amnesiacs manage to remember within the first couple of months after the accident. Remember what I told you before. He hasn't lost those memories they're just locked somewhere in his head."

"How do we unlock it?" Lucas spoke up again.

The doctor chuckled. "There's no sure fire way, each patient is different. Sometimes rehabilitation works, other times they just need to be in a safe and warm environment, somewhere they feel comfortable. Other times a simple event such as going to places which hold significant memories may be the cure."

Deb and Lucas nodded silently while Haley sat there blankly, her face void of all emotion.

"When I spoke to him, before you interrupted us Mr. Scott he told me about his last memory." The two faces quickly perked up at the words and waited for him to continue. "He said something about a one on one down at some Rivercourt. He said it was against you and that you beat him. The last thing he remembers after that is getting into a car with a Peyton and Tim. He doesn't remember anything after that."

Deb, Haley and Lucas sat there in stunned silence at the words. Nathan's last memory was the day that had in some way or anything changed all of their lives.

Lucas would join the team, Haley would start tutoring Nathan and Deb would get to know the woman who gave birth to her husband's illegitimate love child.

"Wow," Lucas said at last, the images of that day flashing through his mind.

The doctor smiled briefly. "Perhaps this will allow you to realise just how confused and vulnerable Nathan is at the moment. What I suggest is you comply with his wishes, make him feel as comfortable and as secure as possible. We should also start treatment right away and then…we wait and see."

Deb and Lucas once again nodded silently at the words.

"What about his children?" Lucas asked quietly.

"He already knows about them." The doctor looked at Lucas with a smile. "So the best we can hope for is that he'll want to gradually get to know them. It might take him time to get his head around the fact he has children, but you should let him approach the subject without forcing it upon him. I know this may be stressful especially since you have young ones Mrs. Scott, but for now we need to make sure he can try and remember as much as possible without people telling him."

Lucas nodded while Haley sat there without a trace of emotion on her face.

"Will I be able to see him now?" Deb asked softly.

"Yes that should be fine. He requested specifically for his father though."

Deb, Lucas and even Haley looked up shocked at the words. Dan Scott was a person that had hardly been mentioned in years. Ever since the family had found out he had been the one who had killed Keith they had detached themselves away from him. No one had the strength to turn him in and make him pay for his sins, but instead they left him a lonely and broken man, the shell of the man he had once been.

"That's ridiculous," Haley finally said, speaking for the first time since they had walked into the doctor's office. "There is no way he would ask for Dan. My husband would never want to see his father."

The doctor looked at her with a resigned face. "Mrs Scott I know this is hard, but as far as Nathan is concerned he isn't your husband and you have never been a part of his life. Now regardless of the relationship between him and his father at this moment that's who he feels comfortable with and right now he needs that. So I suggest for his best interest that you should get in contact with his father."

The words stung Haley more than she had intended for them too. She knew the doctor was right, but coming face to face with the fact that her husband no longer felt anything for their marriage, their child, for her. It hurt more than she could imagine, but not a single tear shed from her eyes.

Silently she nodded before Deb placed a comforting arm around her, silently showing her support as they made their way out.

Once the doctor had wished them well and left them in the hallway, Deb and Lucas went towards her trying to comfort her.

"I'm fine," Haley said quickly, pushing away from their embrace. "Lucas can you call Dan? And Deb you should go and see him now. I'm sure he'll be pleased to see someone he recognises."

Deb quickly nodded before making her way to Nathan's room, leaving Lucas and Haley standing there.

_**Maybe it's the day you start closing yourself from the world around you…**_

"You don't need to hide your feelings from me you know," Lucas said eventually, lacing a hand through his best friend's.

"I'm fine," Haley reassured him once more before she pulled her hand away. "Nathan's agent, I need to call him."

"We've called him already. He said that he'll come as soon as he can and he also said we need to release a statement to the press."

Haley nodded silently, her face stoic as they continued walking along.

"About living arrangements, I don't know whether he'll want to come live with us or maybe he wants to move back to Tree Hill."

Lucas watched her carefully, Haley the woman who bared all her emotions for the world to see, now portrayed nothing. She looked detached from everything and it scared Lucas a tiny bit.

He himself had started thinking about all the practicalities such as living arrangements and all the procedures that needed to be done, but he didn't think Haley was in any shape to deal with all of that.

"We'll sort that out as we go along Hales. Whatever happens you, Jay and Baby Boo won't be left without a home."

For a second he thought he had noticed Haley flinch at the mention of the baby, but when he looked once more all traces of emotion were gone.

Before he could question her further a loud clattering of heels echoed through the hallway and both looked up to find Brooke coming towards them.

"Haley," Brooke said once she reached the two. Lucas noticed her eyes expertly avoided his own. "I went up to see how the baby was doing and one of the nurses who was with us when you gave birth told me we needed to name her. It's been some time and they need to draw up the birth certificates. She can come home with us too."

Haley stared blankly at her a moment, almost as if she was trying to comprehend what she had said. "Do you really think my priority right now is to name _it_?" Her voice had hints of annoyance and irritation which made Lucas and Brooke visibly flinch.

"Hal-"

"What?!" Haley countered back, her voice quickly rising, "I have a distraught son who I've just managed to put to sleep. I need to be there for him plus I have to sort everything out for that man lying in that room. I haven't got time to deal with som-"

Haley's words were cut short when she finally took knowledge of the shocked and surprised faces of Brooke and Lucas. She quickly calmed her self down and gave Brooke a smile.

"Look Brooke can you deal with that please and can you take it home after? I need to there for Jay."

"But I need to have a name for her," Brooke said, flustered by Haley's erratic behaviour.

"Just name it whatever. It's fine, we'll change the name or something later," Haley said dismissively before she made her way back to the family room leaving a stunned Brooke and Lucas in her wake.

"I don't know what to-" Brooke started as she watched the retreating figure.

"I'll come with you and we'll sort this out, it's fine," Lucas said quickly before he made his way to the elevator though his mind filled with a thousand thoughts.

Brooke slowly walked up beside him and stood there waiting for the elevator doors to open. As much as she wanted to be as far away from the man standing next to her she knew she had to put her feelings aside. Besides she was far more worried about other things.

"Something's not right," Brooke said softly.

Lucas silently nodded in response, his mind coming to the same conclusion as the elevators doors pinged open.

The two quickly stepped inside, both absorbed in their own thoughts.

_**When you started doubting those close to you…**_

As Haley stepped back into the family room Peyton, Jake and Jenny quickly came towards her. Even as she saw her best friend standing there trying to consoling her all she could think about were her husband's words.

"_Girlfriend?" Haley suddenly asked, ignoring his question, his previous words suddenly hitting her._

"_Yeah, her name's Peyton. She goes to school with me so no offence or anything, but I'm really not looking for a relationship."_

When Peyton moved to hug her Haley quickly stepped out of the way and ignoring everyone's surprised looks she silently made her to her son who was now sitting in Karen's lap, quietly rubbing sleep away from his eyes.

"Hey baby, come here," Haley said softly as he noticed his mother and quickly reached out his tiny arms for her.

Haley quickly scooped him up and holding her against him she quietly walked to the play area. After sitting down in her previous spot, she gently stroked her son's head giving him a warm smile.

"How you doing buddy?"

"Daddy," Jaydyn said quietly, his expression was of confusion and surprise.

She looked at her son wanting desperately to find the answers for him, but her mind came up blank. How could she possibly explain to him his father no longer knew him?

"Oh honey, I think it'll just be you and me for a while. Daddy will come back to us soon, but until then we have to stick together as a family," Haley said at last, her voice barely above a hoarse whisper as she held her son close.

Jaydyn looked at her with a small smile and gently stroked his mom's face with his tiny hand.

"Mommy, don't be sad. Daddy loves us." Jaydyn small face shone with a bright smile.

Haley looked at her son in amazement. She never thought she could love her son more than she already did, but with those words her love for him only grew.

"Boo I wanna see Boo!" The little boy exclaimed, clapping his tiny hands in excitement.

"Uh, we'll see it later babe. Right now don't worry about that. Why don't you go play?" Haley's voice faltered slightly, but she gave her son a reassuring smile before she set him down and he busied himself with the various toys.

Haley quietly watched her son, he was all she had and she would protect him with her life.

_**Or when you finally glimpse one of God's perfect creations first hand…**_

The sunlight streamed down into the empty corridor, reminding the inhabitants of the hospital that another day had inevitably come around while they stood there silently gazing through the heavy glass window where twenty or so cots were neatly arranged in rows, but the pairs' gaze was particularly focused on one cot in the middle of the room where a tiny creation was in the midst of slumber. The baby's face was the mirror image of an angel, showing such beauty and innocence at less than a day old she had no inkling of the madness that lay outside her room.

Hours had passed and neither had been able to take their gaze away from the small baby. It was as if the exhaustion and craziness of the past twenty four hours had simply melted away at a single glance into the small cot.

"Brooklyn-Jade Scott," Brooke slowly whispered with a small smile, almost as if she was trying out how the name would sound, her eyes still trained on the small infant.

A small smile flitted across Lucas's tired face as he too continued to stare, transfixed by the small bundle. "I loved it from the moment Nathan told me, Nathan had wanted Jade and Haley had wanted something with Brooke in it."

Brooke tore her gaze away from the window to fix her gaze on Lucas. "I can't believe they actually thought of me when they were thinking of names."

"Why wouldn't they? You were never far away from their thoughts." Lucas turned to look at her before he softly added, "From my thoughts."

She quickly turned away from his sparkling blue eyes showing emotions she couldn't begin to interpret. "So you've managed to score yourself an actress, always reaching for the stars weren't you?"

Lucas quickly withdrew his gaze from her and looked back to the window, trying his best not to stare at the way the rays of sunlight made her hair shimmer and her face glow.

Before he could try and muster a reply a nurse came walking towards them carrying documents, a warm smile lit up the old lady's face giving her an almost motherly appearance.

"Mr. Scott, here are the release papers. You can take Brooklyn home now. I've already went over all the procedures and scheduled her next appointment. Is there anything else you would like to ask?"

"No, but thank you for everything," Lucas said in reply.

"That's a pleasure sir, in fact little Brookie here was an angel, not a peep out of her all night,"

"She's definitely an angel," Brooke murmured in reply.

Lucas glanced over at Brooke watching the way she gazed at the young infant so proudly.

The nurse watched the pair for a moment before she interrupted the peaceful silence. "Well okay time to go get our little angel." Then she ushered them inside.

Brooke and Lucas silently walked past the many small infants some sleeping, some wide awake, others giggling happily where they lay.

"This place has never been this quiet. There's always one who knows how to use a good set of lungs."

Slowly the trio came to a stop at the cot which occupied Miss Brooklyn-Jade Scott who had was still fast asleep. Carefully the nurse slowly lifted the small child into her hands before she glanced back to Brooke and Lucas.

"Who wants to hold her?"

They both looked at each other both knew who should have been making this decision and holding Brooklyn for the first time.

"Brooke do you wanna do the honours? After all she is named after you."

Brooke gave a small nod in reply before she drew a deep breath. "I've never held a baby before," she admitted nervously, although unable to hide the happy smile that lit up her face as she stepped forward.

The nurse smiled at her she indicated to Brooke to hold out her arms after which she slowly placed the tiny girl into the slightly shaking arms.

"Now just support the head, there we go," the nurse replied when she watched Brooke hold the baby perfectly in her slim arms. "You're a natural."

Tears filled Brooke's eyes at the words and she let out a small chuckle as she gazed at down at Brooklyn. "She's so beautiful," she whispered softly.

Lucas looked at the scene before him and couldn't help, but think the same. His heart skipped a beat at the sight.

"Y-yeah," Lucas finally choked out.

"I just wish Haley and Nathan were here for this."

"Me too."

"Everything will be fine…won't it?" Brooke looked up into Lucas's eyes needing him to reassure her.

Lucas looked back into her eyes, not knowing whether he could say the words he himself had already started to doubt.

"Mr. Scott, there was one more thing. A message came from the second floor, your father has arrived."

The words came like a sucker punch and for a moment Lucas didn't know how to respond. The fact that his father was in the same building as him and his family was like he had just been told there was a bomb in the building, just waiting to explode.

He quickly composed himself before he turned to Brooke who had noticed his change in demeanour. "We should go. They'll be waiting for us."

Brooke nodded in reply before she looked down at the infant who had started to stir. "Hey Jade," Brooke said softly as she watched the baby slowly open her eyes.

Lucas looked down towards the infant who gazed at him large wondering eyes. "Hey…Brooke." The words came so easily to him, he didn't even realise as he softly grazed the baby's face.

Brooke stared back at him incredulously while Brooklyn grabbed his long finger with her tiny hand and giggled at the touch.

Lucas watched the small child, silently wishing he could stay in this moment for the rest of time.

_**Or that second chance you never thought you'd get…**_

Dan Scott purposefully strode into the large hospital, which due to the time of day, was quieter than normal though the hustle and bustle of the press from outside could still be heard faintly within. For once Dan was relieved that he hadn't been a part of his sons' lives for so long, otherwise mob outside would have latched on to him in a heart beat.

The many years of solitary living hadn't done much harm to the handsome face of Dan Scott though if you looked closer the tell tale signs of old age and stress could be clearly seen across his face.

As he continued his brisk walk towards the elevators his mind flew back to the shocking telephone call he had received mere hours before…

_Flashback_

_The shrilling of the telephone echoed through Dan's ear from the night stand beside his bed. He groaned in frustration. Who the devil could be calling at such a time? _

_Slowly he opened his tired eyes and gazed at the blinking digital alarm clock which read as ten minutes past one 'o' clock. Giving out a loud sigh he slowly he reached over and picked up the phone though he was tempted to throw it and go back to sleep._

"_Hello," he answered gruffly into the phone. He didn't care at the moment who was on the end of that phone. He was asleep and they should have known better than to call him at such a ludicrous time._

"_Dan," the voice said monotonously in reply._

_Dan's voice suddenly left him, his sleep having left him as he sat upright and reeled back in realisation of the familiar voice._

"_Haley?" he practically choked out._

"_There's been an accident. Nathan was involved in a car crash."_

"_What! Is he alright?"_

"_He's alive…he wants to see you."_

_Along with the overwhelming relief, shock flooded through Dan's head. Nathan wanted to see him? He didn't know what to think of that, he had never thought he would get the chance to see either of his sons again and now Nathan wanted to see him?_

"_Shocked that he wants to see you? Don't be too surprised, he doesn't remember the cold bastard you actually are."_

"_He doesn't remember…?" he asked, confused at Haley's words. He was already used to the cold front._

"_He has amnesia Dan, doesn't remember anything since he was fifteen so no he doesn't remember."_

"_I'm so sorry, Haley I truly am."_

"_I don't need you sympathies or pity like they could do a world of good, but he wants his dad."_

_An overwhelming feeling of love filled his whole being at the words. Nathan wanted his dad, he had never been so happy and yet so sad in his life._

"_I'll be there, which hospital?"_

"_St. Mary's, room 233 on the second floor. Oh and Dan if you try and take my husband away or try anything against my family…let's just say you'll be messing with the wrong Haley Scott."_

_Before he could even muster a reply in response the line went dead. Without another thought he dialled the operator._

"_Can I get the number to Tree Hill Airport?"_

_End of Flashback_

As the doors pinged open to the second floor Dan nervously smoothed down his suit before he made his way out.

Picking up his brisk stride he made his way towards the long corridor when he spotted her although years older and now with a more refined beauty his daughter in law stood before him, leaning slightly against the wall.

He could instantly tell she was exhausted from the stress and the worry. His heart went out to her, Haley James Scott had always been a strong woman. He had thought that from the first day he met her and now years later he could already tell she was no different.

"Haley?" Dan said quietly as he walked towards her.

Haley looked up startled from where she had been staring off into space.

Jaydyn had fallen asleep and she had desperately need time away from that cramped family room that was starting to look more and more like a Tree Hill family reunion by the passing second. Hence the reason she was standing outside thinking of better days in her life.

"Dan, I didn't think you would actually come. I mean you've never really had a thing for families."

Dan visibly flinched at the words, he had heard worse many times but it had definitely been a long time since he had endured such hurtful words. "How are you?"

Haley looked at him incredulously for a moment. "How am I?" She gave a short laugh. "You could say I'm not exactly in the mood for idle chit chat, especially not with you."

"Hal-"

"No, I don't want your apologies or sympathies. I know it's been a long time, but no one's forgotten so don't come waltzing back in here because no one wants you. You're no one as far as I'm concerned."

"If I could take it all back…"

"That's just it Dan, you've were an evil man long before you killed your brother. You're just lucky no one turned you in."

"I know there's nothing I can do or say that will change anything, but I'm here. Nathan needs me for once in his life and I wanna be there for him as a father."

Haley stood there. She couldn't bring herself to give Dan a reply, of all the hateful words that she would have loved to offer him and she knew Dan was her only chance for Nathan to be happy and safe, somewhere where he could eventually regain his memories.

"Mrs. Scott, are you alright?"

Both Haley and Dan turned to find the doctor walking towards them.

"Dr. Roberts, how is Nathan?"

"He's fine. I just ran a couple of tests on him and they've come back fine so as soon as all the paper work is done we should be able to discharge Mr. Scott."

Haley silently nodded her mind suddenly a thousand miles away from her father in law.

"Excuse me doctor I'm Dan Scott, Nathan's father and I would like to see him."

"Ahh, Mr. Scott." The doctor gave the aged man a short smile. "If you would like to follow me I can show you to Nathan's room. He's been after you…"

The Doctor silently stood there waiting for the man to follow him.

Dan with much trepidation turned to face Haley for a second in much of a way of asking permission.

Haley stared back at him for a second, her insides were screaming at her telling her to get her husband as far away from this man as she could, but knowing she had no other options she silently walked over to Dan. "He needs a father Dan. For once in your life put your son in front of your selfish desires." The words were barely above a whisper and yet Dan could feel the hate and fear echoing behind them so clearly.

Silently he nodded and after a final glance at Haley he started making his way towards Nathan's room.

The dark suit covered his slightly built physique perfectly giving him that extra air of authority as he walked calmly towards the throngs of frenzied paparazzi that had quickly accumulated around the entrance of St. Mary's Hospital.

Those men and women standing before him, cameras in hand impatiently waiting like hungry hounds didn't faze David Mathews in the slightest as he made his way over to them. He had seen and dealt with worse and he knew he had better things to worry about to be nervous or scared about the hundred of so camera's flashing at his face.

David made his way over to the small podium temporarily set for him and standing there a moment while, hoards of men and women screamed his name, asking a multitude of questions he couldn't even begin to answer.

Silently he waited while the crowd slowly died down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the press," he began in a brisk voice, which further silenced the last few voices from the crowd. "I will not be taking any questions and will only releasing this press statement at this moment in time: Mr. Nathan Scott of Los Angeles Lakers was admitted into St. Mary's Accident and Emergency yesterday afternoon after sustaining injuries in a car accident.

"At this moment we are not certain that the injuries should directly affect Nathan's status within the Los Angeles Lakers. Further inquiries will also be held in the coming days to ascertain what actually happened at the scene of the accident, but I will not be releasing any details at this time.

"Mrs Scott, whom Nathan was on his way to see, is also currently admitted at the hospital after going into premature labour shortly after Mr. Scott's accident. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl yesterday evening. Right now both Mr. and Mrs. Scott and their baby are healthy and in stable conditions and will be released shortly. We do appreciate the concern and sympathies we have received, but would like to ask that the press would allow the Scott family privacy at this time to peacefully deal with the tumultuous events that have taken place in the last twenty four hours. Thank you."

David quietly looked out onto the crowd before him, who were either hastily writing down notes on how to spin this tale of woe for their own profit or still trying to seek further information from him.

With a last nod, David quickly walked back towards the entrance of the hospital. He could hear their knowledge thirsty voices still ringing out behind him asking him multitudes of questions, but only one question played on David's mind. The question neither he nor anyone else knew the answer to.

_What was going to happen now?_

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chapter, it's a little different to how I usually write but I've really put my heart and soul in this. Please review and let me know what you thought, whether you liked it, hated it or thought it could be improved. All constructive criticism is appreciated and I will make sure that I update regularly from now on, on all my stories! 

Tasha


End file.
